


The Serum

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Balthazar, BAMF Cas, BAMF Gabriel, Blow Job, Catatonic, Characters deaths, Dean Being Dean, Dean's happy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic description of torture, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, M/M, Man on Angel sex, Mind Rape, Nudity, Protective Dean, Self-Worth Issues, Smut, Starvation, Threesome, Torture Dean and Reader, Wing Kink, forced cock sucking, graphic sex scenes, worried Sam and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Dean and reader are kidnapped by Marcus who is a demon and then they are tortured violently. Then the  reader is injured with a Serum and things start to happen. Sam, Cas, Gabe, Balthazar with the help of Meg help to save them from Marcus.Please be warned lots of torture and angst and even a couple of deaths. Please be advise this story contains graphic description of violence and torture towards Dean and Reader. If you do not want to read this please don't.





	1. The Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural Fiction. It's a reader insert so please use what ever name you want when it said too.  
> Example: Your name will look like Y/N, Your eye colour will look like Y/E/C etc.  
> I hope you enjoy this and I hope you leave comments and how you would like it to turn out?
> 
> This fiction is very graphic with the torture of both Dean and the reader. Their is a lot of angst and hurt and comfort.  
> If this is not what you want to read then please don't. The first few chapters will be torture of Dean and reader.
> 
> I have edit this chapter and added some sentences and corrected the errors. I hope you like the additions. Leave a comment to let me know what you think? Thanks for reading my story.
> 
> This is a multi chapter fiction not sure how many yet?

Dean and I went on a hunt; it was a simple salt and burn. We left Sam at home sick with the flu. Cas had offered to heal him but he said, "no he was fine it's just a salt and burn Dean and Y/N can handle it." So Dean and I went on our own it was only a couple of hours from the bunker so we hoped to be back before night fall. We arrived at the house where the ghost was reported been seen. As we walked in Dean was hit in the back of the head with a thump; he was knocked unconscious and I screamed his name. I fought my way pass Dean's unconscious body and I aimed my gun and shot one of the men; he seem to grunt when the bullet hit his body. I aimed for the other one but I was hit in the face before I could get the shot off and was knocked unconscious.

 

**Day One**

 

I stirred awake I was sitting in a chair a few feet away from Dean. I groaned as my face hurt where he had hit me. The ropes cut into my wrists and I could feel it as I struggled to get free as it tore into my flesh. Dean started to wake and moaned softly he was shackled with his arms above his head. He opened his emerald green eyes and saw me tied to the chair next to him.

He said, "Y/N are you ok?"

"Yes but my face hurts where I was hit" and knew their was a bruise on my face. "Are you ok Dean?"

"Yeah did you get the number of the bus that hit me?"

He tried to get out of the shackles but it only cut into his flesh making him wince in pain. We both laughed until the door opened and in walked our kidnapper and his two lackeys the ones that had brought us here.

He said, "Dean Winchester and Y/N it's nice to finally meet you both. It's a pity Sam isn't here too but he will soon see. I see you got my message about the ghost."

Dean said, "what are we doing here? Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"I'm Marcus we never did have a chance to meet when you stayed in hell Dean. You are here because you, your brother and that angel killed Alistair so I'm returning the favour but poor Y/N she was an added bonus and innocent in all this."

Dean visibility flinched at the name. He remembered Alistair talking about how ruthless Marcus was with torture. He remembers Alistair saying he would do anything to hear the person scream for mercy and he wouldn't grant them that he would only torture them more for being weak.

Marcus noticed Dean flinch and said, "So Alistair told you about me."

Dean said "Christo" Marcus flinched but it had no lasting effect on him, so Dean continued "Let Y/N go you can do whatever to me I don't care just let Y/N go. She doesn't deserve to be here; she wasn't with us when we killed Alistair."

"Sorry Dean but she stays she's a hunter too. Christo won't work on high level demons Dean it just kind of itches a bit." He laughed.

"He told me you're a sick son-of-a-bitch."

He hit Dean in the face giving him a black eye. Marcus growled out "that's no way to talk to the person who's going to decide if you both live or die Dean."

"We're both dead anyway we both know it so just get on with it."

Marcus laughed a harsh pitiful laugh. I said, "Dean who is this?"

"Baby I'm sorry you are involved in this. Y/N this is Alistair's second in charge. He's a fucking sick son-of-a-bitch like Alistair. He will torture us anyway he wants too. He will enjoy seeing us scream and squirm; it's what gets him off."

"Hells where Alistair made you...." I couldn't finish the words as I knew Dean didn't want to remember those years in Hell and all the torture he was put through and all the torture he put souls through. He didn't want to tell what happen but one night he had a terrible nightmare and came to my room for comfort and he told me what he had done and how he felt about what he did to them. I never judged him or looked at him any different like he was broken but he though he was. I comfort him and he slept in my bed and had a sound sleep with my arms wrapped around him.... I never though about having anything more with Dean as he and Sam were my best friends and we comfort each other. We were relaxed in each other's company so it made it easier to comfort them.

"yes Y/N."

Marcus said "so shall we start."

He undid my ropes I tried to hit him but he had me pinned to the spot as soon as I raised my hand. "You're a tough one; let's see how tough you really are. Undress now."

I looked at Dean not wanting to expose myself to the demon and Dean.

"If you don't, Dean will be tortured."

I was still looking at Dean and I gave a half smile.

"No I will not undress for you, you're nothing more than a sick fucker."

Marcus looked me in the eye and punched me in the face I fell a few feet away with the impact of the punch. I felt a cut on my face and blood running from the wound where he hit me. Then he turned to Dean and punched him in the face. I saw his head whip back with the impact; he broke his nose. I could see blood pouring out as he lend forward. I just watched as he hit Dean again, his head jolted back with each hit their was blood and bruises on his face and lip.

He said, spitting the blood out of his mouth. "I'm going to kill you, you fucker."

Marcus laughed the air turning thick and heavy in the room and he turned to me.

"ok I'll do it, just don't hurt Dean anymore." His face changed into a snarl and said, "that's a good girl."

I started to remove my clothes as Marcus watched; I stopped at my bra and panties.

"All of it Y/N. I want to see your entire body" with a smirk.

So I took it all off I was standing naked in front of Dean and Marcus when Marcus came over and touched my face. I flinched and tried to pulled away but he held me in place. His hands more lower down my body.

Dean shouted "Leave her alone you sick fuck."

Marcus turned and walked over to Dean and punched him in the stomach which winded him. I heard Dean grasping for air. He sucked in a breath and coughed to get some air in his lungs. He was taking short pants until his breathing even out again. Marcus came over to me and pulled my hair so he could get to my lips. He kissed me it was hard and savage. I tried again to pull away but he had a tight hold on me tugging on my hair. He bit my bottom lip and drew blood. I cried out with the pain as he pulled back and licked the blood from my lip.

"Hmm taste nice sweetheart." he said savagely.

Dean pulled harshly at the restraints and tore his flesh I could see the blood as he groaned in pain.

"Shall we have some fun Dean?" Marcus said.

I was made to strip Dean of all his clothes as Marcus had cut most of his clothes off of him so he too was naked. He was gorgeous his shoulders rippled with his arms restrained and his chest was broad but solid. His body was slim and tall. His legs were bowed but they were long and had muscles in his upper legs. His face was bruised and battered with blood but you could see his freckles across the bridge of his nose. I never thought of Dean in this way it was making me kinder hot in all the right places. He was my best friend. Sure I had fantasies about Dean but I never acted on them. I didn't want to destroy our friendship. I blushed when we looked each other in the eyes. He noticed and gave me a shit eating grin as he looked me up and down and his eyebrows arching just a little telling me he liked what he was seeing so I returned the smile. Marcus noticed the looks passed between us and stopped me.

"Dean isn't she beautiful, look at that incredible body I bet she's a good fuck in bed."

Dean growled in anger, "So help me if you touch her I will fucking rip out your heart."

Marcus looked at Dean and smirked as he told me to go over to the nearby table and pick up a cock ring. I looked at him with hate and defiance. I stood my ground making no effort to move when the demon in the room pulled his gun and pointed it to Dean's head. I looked at the table and picked it up then I looked at Dean and his emerald green eyes met my Y/E/C ones and he shook his head to say it was alright. I stood awaiting his instructions. I knew what he wanted me to do but I wasn't going to let him know and make it easier for him.

"Put it on Dean, Y/N." Marcus said with an air of authority.

I looked at Dean and hesitated. I walked over to Dean and gentle lifted his balls and cock and put them in the ring. Dean moaned when I touched his cock and I looked up to make sure I wasn't hurting him. He closed his eyes to will himself not to get hard. He shuddered with pleasure as it ran through his body.

"Now we can have some real fun shall we."

As he walked over to the camera and turned it on.

"I wonder how little brother and your angel will enjoy watching you both being tortured."

"I swear to god Marcus I will rip you to pieces you fucker." Dean grated out in anger. He sent the link to Sam's computer.

"Dean."

"It's ok baby. Do what he wants you too?"

I shook my head in response.

Marcus said,"Y/N come here and stand against the wall."

I walked over to the wall not knowing what he was going to do. There were rings on the wall with rope hanging from them.

Dean saw and said, "no leave her alone. Marcus please do it to me. Don't hurt her."

"Your hero Y/N" with a laugh.

He dragged me back to stand in front of Dean so I could watch Marcus and another demon had put a gun to my head.

"Ok hero let's see what you've got?" he spat out harshly.

Marcus walked over to the table and picked up something off of it. I saw and flinched at the sight of what he was going to do to Dean.

 

Meanwhile Sam awoke from a nap feeling a lot better from his flu after downing health shakes, he thinks he is over the worst of it. He sat up and heard a ping of his email telling him he had an email awaiting to be read. He looked at the clock and saw it was late afternoon and though Dean and Y/N should be back by now. He got up and walked out to the kitchen to grab a drink noticing the bunker was really quite and still. He thought maybe they stopped for a beer on their way home to easy some tense from the hunt. He went back to his room and opened his emails.

What he saw was horrifying when he opened it. He could see his brother's wrists were above his head in shackles, his face was bruised and battered the wounds that looked fresh, and he had blood pouring out of his nose so it's probably broken. He standing there naked as the day he was born. Sam was wondering where I was and then I came into view in front of his brother. I was also naked. He watched in horror; terrified that his brother and I were going to be killed in front of him. His hazel eyes were transfixed to the screen, he muscles tensed and he didn't dare breathe in case the picture stopped. Then he heard a sickening sound and his brother cried out an Earth shattering inhuman cry of pain. He heard Dean whisper something, it was barely audible but he heard the word "Demon." I was crying out please stop over and over. Then he saw what was causing his big brother pain. Dean was being whipped with a cat-o-nine tails. Each time it came down on Dean's back he would flinch and groan as if he himself was being whipped. Dean's flesh was ripped to shreds and he could see it coming off each time the whip landed on his flesh. He could still hear me screaming leave him alone he's had enough please I'm begging you to stop over and over. My voice was getting hoarse from the screaming and crying. He whipped him another nine times before Dean fell unconscious with the pain. Then the camera went black. Sam vomited on the ground.

 

Dean stood their waiting for whatever it was to come. He saw the terrified look in my eyes and knew it wasn't going to be good. He let out an inhuman Earth shattering cry tore from his throat as the whip came down hard on his bare flesh; it tore at his back as blood oozed out from the slashes as it dripped down his spine. You could hear a small thud each time it connected with the floor below. He was feeling dizzy and nauseous and didn't think he could stay conscious much longer as the pain was excruciating. He heard me crying out but it was becoming more distant until the darkness engulfed him and he slipped into oblivion.

"Cas" Sam called as his voice was shaky from crying "Dean and Y/N are in trouble. Cas.... Dean needs you" he was sitting in the war room.

Cas appeared almost the same time as Sam finished the sentence. "Sam what happened? Where's Dean and Y/N?" he asked, worry itched in his voice.

Sam looked at his computer and looked like he was going to pass out.

"Sam" Cas said a bit more forcefully than he intended.

Cas looked at Sam and noticed the horror in his eyes. Cas walked over to the computer where the video was on pause and replayed it. Sam walked away trying to steady his breathing and keep the bile down while Cas watched the screen showing signs of anger and he was clearly shaken by what he saw. Sam could hear Dean's screams of pain but all Cas could see was the love of his life being whipped to an inch of his life and it hurt both of them.

Cas voice cracked "Sam, we have to find them. Who knows what else theses demons might do to them?"

"They were going on a simple salt and burn. Cas, how did they end up being tortured by demons. Cas, can you find them?"

"No I can't feel Dean; the Demon must have wards up against angels." Cas answered after a few minutes of silence.

Sam looked to see if he could trace the IP address back to where the signal was but the demon was using to many servers to bounce the signal off of. They had to find another way. Sam said, to himself hang on Dean and Y/N we will find you.

The demon undid Dean's shackles and dropped him to the floor; he groaned in pain as he was fought his way back to consciousness. I ran over and sat down and cradling his head in my lap making sure he had no weight on his back. The floor was cold and damp and a shiver passed through my naked body. I looked at Dean, his back was red raw and his skin was oozing a small amount of blood and was ripped to shreds. If we didn't get out of here soon Dean would get an infection. I felt sick at what they had done to him because of me. He asked for me to be spared and now he was lying here broken and beaten. I have tears flowing unbidden down my face when Dean looked at up and move his hand and winced in pain as he wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry baby it's ok. I would do it again if I can keep you from being hurt."

I ran my hand through his dirty blonde hair and said "I can't let you take anymore for me Dean...... this almost killed you."

"I will take all the torture you hear me." His voice took on a determined tone. "I will not let them put a single finger on you or whip you. You don't deserve to be tortured for something Sammy, Cas and I did. I deserve it all. You hear me!"

I shook my head but I knew I would take the torture if it kept Dean from getting anymore. He looked at me with sadness and a lot of pain in his green orbs and asked did they hurt me when he passed out.

"no they left after they unshackled you."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe Y/N even if it kills me."

The door opened and Marcus walked in with a needle in his hand. He walked over to me as Dean tried move to protect me but he cried out in pain.

"leave her alone you fucker give it to me" he try to make his voice sound strong but he was too weak with the loss of blood from the whipping.

Marcus grabbed my head and jabbed the needle in forcibly into my neck. I cried out at the burning and the pain it brought as it entered my system. Marcus left didn't say anything and I hit the ground unconscious. Dean cried out in pain as he turned his body towards me.

He kept saying my name over and over Y/N, Y/N/N wake up please baby."

He hadn't realised the camera was running when Marcus come in and injected the needle. Then it when black again. I groaned as I woke up and rubbed the lump the needle left in my neck.

"Dean what happened?"

"You passed out baby"

"what was in the needle Dean?"

"Don't know but it can't be good."

Sam and Cas was watching the screen. Sam hasn't slept in case he misses something and Cas just couldn't leave the bunker known Dean was being tortured. Then the screen flicked on and saw Dean was lying down with his head in my lap. He was facing towards the camera so they couldn't see the damage done to his back. Then there was someone there with them and they heard Dean saying "leave her alone you fucker give it to me." Sam saw the needle in Marcus's hand and he saw the terrified look on my face as Marcus grabbed my head and jabbed the needle in my neck. Then they saw me pass out. The screen went black.

 

_**Day Two** _

 

We didn't know what time it was or how long we had been in that room for or even what day it was. All we knew that we both were exhausted but he to stay awake and alert. The door opened and Marcus walked in all fresh and had on a clean shirt and a smile on his face.

"Ready for round two? Up for it Dean and Y/N?"

"You fucker what have you done to Y/N?"

"You do as you're told and we will give Y/N the antidote. It will be interesting to see how well see handles the hallucinations" with the smile still plastered on his evil face.

I looked terrified and Dean said gently "it's ok baby. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared Dean" I said, trembling in his arms.

Then the two demons who had walked in with Marcus lifted Dean up and he groaned in pain when they shoved him down on the table on his shredded back. They strapped his arms and legs to the table so he couldn't move. He wince in pain as he back was throbbing in pain. Marcus had a wicked smile playing on his lips as he looked down at Dean with such malicious glee.

"Get it over with will you?" Dean said his tone one of annoyance. He knew he couldn't prevent what was going to happen and he just wanted it to end.

The camera was shifted so Sam and Cas could see what was happening to Dean. Marcus picked up the mallet and a thick chisel and put it on Dean's chest. He whacked the mallet down onto the chisel and you could hear the sickening crack as Dean's rib was being broken. He cried out in pain as Marcus moved to the chisel to the next one and again you heard the loud crack; it was the only sound in the room it was deafening until Dean cried out. He heard my cries of anguish for him. I was screaming and crying hysterically begging for mercy. Marcus turned and I saw the disgusted look on his face. I didn't care for I only wanted him to stop hurting Dean. Dean was silently praying to Cas to save them. Marcus turned back to Dean and broke another two ribs before Dean passed out with the pain. Dean was tossed on the floor. His breathing was laboured and harsh like he was struggling to get air into his lungs. I sat holding him, my tears falling gently on his battered face.

Sam and Cas sat and watched feeling helpless. The last lot of torture they could see the pain in Dean's eyes and on his face. Cas heard Dean's pray but he was unable to do anything and he felt himself falling into an empty void of emotion. Sam looked very pale and felt sick with each new torture his brother was subjected too. Cas watched with no emotions for he knew if he let them show it would destroy and cripple him so he shut them off. He felt so lost as he didn't know how to save Dean or Y/N. After the last lot of torture, they both knew Dean wouldn't last long not with broken ribs. So much pain was etched on his world weary face.

"Cas what if they have punctured Dean's lung, he would find it harder to breathe. We need to do something now?"

"I know Sam I feel so useless and watching him." The Angel had to stop as the emotions came flooding to the surface. He is feeling all these new emotions and he's finding it hard to wrap his head around them. He's not sure how to deal with them when he keeps losing Dean he feels scared, fear and love but most of all guilt for not being able to save his green eye hunter.

"What if we get Gabriel to help?" Sam said, trying to come up with a plan.

"No angel can get in there Sam..... it's warded don't forget." Cas said sadly.

 

_**I could hear the demon inside my head telling me "I killed my best friend and it was all my fault and no one will love me because I was worthless and meant nothing to the Winchesters. They wouldn't come for you if you were in trouble they would leave you there to rot they don't want you in their lives. They never wanted you they only took you in because they felt sorry for you. Poor broken Y/N no home, your own parents didn't love you; they thought you were a worthless nobody. They wished you were dead and that they could forget they ever had a child because you mean nothing to them. When you left they were happy as they didn't have to put up with you anymore. You think the Winchesters care about you? They would not mourn you if you died Y/N. You would be another female thinks she can hunt.** _

"No you're wrong they care for me" I cried through the fog that covered my mind.

I remembered the first time I saw the Winchesters; I was hunting a nest of vampires and I was chopping off heads when they entered the run down house where the nest was. I saw them before they noticed me and they two started chopping heads off as well. I knew they were hunters too. One of the vamps blindside the shorter of the two, I saw what was happening and cut off it's head. He smiled at me and when we finished off the whole nest. They introduced themselves as Dean and Sam Winchester and I smiled and I told them who I was.

Dean said "thanks" for saving his life and then he asked if I like to join them. Of course I did. How could I not they were friggin Dean and Sam Winchester the best hunters in the world. So I did and we went on hunts and I learnt what I could from them both. We became best friends and it has been 2 years since I've been with them. We would joke around and flirt with each other but we remained friends. I had a family again.

The camera was still on when Sam and Cas heard Dean's harsh breathing but there was something else happening they watched the screen. Then they saw me in the corner with my hands over my face rocking back and forward mumbling incoherently. They don't want me. I've killed Dean it's my fault. My eyes glazed over, it's like my mind has left reality and what was happening inside that little room. I kept saying I'm worthless, I deserve to die, they should just kill me. I repeated it over and over like a mantra.

_**All the while the demon keep saying you're mine and this is what you are going to become Y/N. Do you think the Winchesters and the Angel will save you or kill you? Then he laughed a hideous evil laugh taunting me even more.** _

Sam watched as his heart broke and thought what have they done to his friend. Then I started scratching my arm digging my nails deep to get the demon out of me, leaving blood trails down my arm before moving to the other one and repeating the same thing.

"Jesus Cas I don't think she's going to last much longer." Sam voice tight, not wanting to watch the computer screen, but knowing he couldn't stop. He needed to watch the horror inflicted on his family to confirm they were still alive.

They both looked and saw I was rocking back and forward and saying they don't want me I deserve to die.

Cas looked just as broken and said "I will try?" He disappeared.

The camera went black.

"We're coming Y/N, Dean just hold on a bit longer." Sam said with renewed confidence. They were going to save them. He wouldn't allow himself to think of anything else. Failure was not an option now. Dean's and Y/N's lives depended on their success.

 


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets tortured some more and the reader also gets tortured. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel. In the form of Cas, Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar. Meg 2.0 makes her appearance in this chapter also. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please be advised this chapter also has graphic torture scenes and violent so please do not read if this will upset you.  
> There is also 2 character deaths in this chapter also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, Here is Chapter 2 yes Dean gets tortured some more. Please be advise it is very graphic and violent so please do not read if this will upset you. The reader also gets tortured this chapter also. Gabe and Balthy torture Marcus which is horrific. There also two characters death.  
> There are also a few twisted and turns along the way. Cas , Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar and Meg 2.0 are also in this chapter.  
> Cas, Gabriel and Balthazar are badass angels.  
> I am very sorry about the scene where the reader had to give Dean a blow job. I've never really written a scene like this I hope it was ok.
> 
> This chapter is again unbeta all mistakes are my own.

_**Day Three** _

 

It had been three days since we were taken we haven't had any food or water while we have been there. Dean was weak and he slipped in and out of conscious. His face is swollen, bruised and battered. His eyes were sunken and not usual the bright emerald green, now they were dull and lifeless.  His face was pale underneath the bruises and his cheeks looked hollow. I was pale and terrified of the demon talking to me in my head. I couldn't shut it out no matter what I did.

Dean was coming too and didn't see me he called my name Y/N. He heard a noise behind him in the shadows of the room. He knew it was me as he hissed in pain in his ribs and back making his injures known. His breathing was coming in short pants as it hurt when he coughed, it felt like their was an elephant sitting on his chest as he struggled to breath and he noticed there was blood on the floor. He knew this was not good. He knew Marcus had probably damaged an organ inside of his damaged body but he had to get to me.

I was sitting in the corner of the room. He slowly pushed his body passed breaking point reach me. His body was heavily bruised and battered as pain rippled through him. He dragged himself towards me. He felt like passing out but gently shook of the feeling and the bile rising in his mouth. All he knew was that he had to get to me. He looked at me he saw blood on my arms and he knew I had self inflicted the wounds. He also knew without a doubt the hallucinations had started as I keeping saying 'I killed Dean, I'm worthless no one could love me. I deserve to die just kill me..... please make it stop.' Dean though fuck she thinks we don't care about her I have to make her see we do. I have to get through to her.

"Y/N baby look at me, I'm not dead" He said it three times before he was wheezing with the effort of talking. "Y/N please look at me?"

Then something shifted inside my foggy hallucinating brain. I heard Dean's voice it was soft but it was him. I turned my head towards the his voice and saw Dean looking at me with a lot of pain on his face.

"Dean" I said as my mind started to clear.

"Yeah baby it's me" he wheezed out.

"I..I thought I killed you" I got up and when over to where Dean made it to. I lifted his head gently and heard wheeze was getting worst. I looked at his back and it had dry blood on it and bits of skin hanging off. His chest was black and varying in different shades of purple from his ribs being broken. 

"Dean we need to get out of here you don't sound to good, you could die?"

The door opened and the camera was turned on.

"Leave him alone, he's had enough torture you're going to kill him. He needs a hospital, he has a punctured lung." I said, standing front of Dean, trying to protect him with my body.

"I see you're still with us Y/N. I thought we had lost you for awhile there. I guess Dean has more hold on you than I first thought." He pushed me aside leaving Dean exposed for the demons to gain access.

The demons pulled Dean up off the floor and his wheeze got louder and a groan was cut off with a cough and I saw the blood he spat out.

The demons put him in the chair I was tied to when I first woke up. One of the demons held onto Dean's hand and placed it on the table in front of him. Dean was thinking this is not good. Marcus walked over to the other table with the torture things on it, which they removed after each torture so we wouldn't have any weapons to use against them. He picked up the mallet; I saw what he was intending to do so I ran over and threw all my weight at Marcus to stop him. We hit the ground together. I grunted in pain as I twisted my ankle and Marcus had a snarl on his face. 

The demon pulled me off him and said "Y/N come with me."

The demon dragged me over to where Dean was sitting. He put the mallet in my hand and told me to hit Dean's hand.

I visibility shook I wasn't going to hurt Dean.

I dropped the mallet when he said "if you don't I will have to punish you."

Dean tried to wheeze out with what breath he had "Y/N it's ok do it."

I cried and said "no I won't. Do your worst you sick motherfucker."

Marcus told the other demon who lifted Dean to hold me. He bent down and picked up the mallet and brought it heavily down on Dean's left hand. He cried out with pain when he heard each bone in his hand crack and snap. The pain was so intense it run through his whole body.

Dean wheezed through the pain and said "I'm going to rip your fucking heart out you son-of-a-bitch.'

 

He knew it was going to take a lot of angel mojo to fix his hands and ribs if they could be fixed at all. Then Marcus wasn't happy with one hand. He had the demon pin Dean's other hand and brought the mallet down. We heard it connect with his flesh and bone; he knew all the bones were broken in both hands. Dean screamed out as he let the darkness engulf him. He knew he would be in so much pain when he regain conscious.

I broke free of the demon and brought my fist back and punched Marcus in the face. I broke my wrist but it was worth it as I broke Marcus's nose. He back handed me and I flew across the room I landed horribly. I knew this time I had broken my ankle. I cried out in pain as I was dragged back to Marcus.

He pulled me over to the stakes by my hair and I was dragging my right foot as I was in too much pain to walk on it. The stakes were on the floor with ropes attached them. He tied me down. I called for Dean. He was slowly coming back from oblivion feeling massive pain shot through his whole body. He knew he wouldn't live much longer if Sam and Cas didn't come soon. He was still in the chair, he looked at his hands both were mangled, broken and saw his bone protruding from his middle finger. He heard me calling his name and saw Marcus tying me down.

Marcus was saying "little bitches need to learn their place and I'm going to teach you yours. Are you ready for your punishment Y/N?"

Dean said "Leave her alone" it came out as a harsh whisper he's not even sure anyone heard him.

Marcus picked up the whip, as I saw it my Y/E/C widen in fear and a whimper escaped my lips as I knew what was coming.

Dean tries to struggle against the ropes even though he knew it was no good. He couldn't protect me. He was too weak and broken. He let his head fall in shame and guilt until he heard me scream. The whip hit my flesh. I felt every one of the whips hitting my soft skin. I felt it burn and cut through my stomach. Marcus was laughing at my pain. I pulled at the ropes and winced with pain shooting through my broken wrist.

"oh look here you've made me hard. You deserve to be whipped you are nothing no one wants you" the demon said 

Marcus touched his hard cock and said "well let's enjoy ourselves shall we" he undone his pants and pulled them down when Dean again volunteered to take my place. He would let Marcus rape him instead of me.

"Marcus don't please take me. Do it to me" he begged softly, his voice no more than an urgent whisper, barely heard.

 

Marcus had an evil smile on his face while he thought about Dean's offer. Then Marcus came over to me. I was whimpering from the pain in my stomach and he snapped the ropes as he pulled me up onto my feet. I cried at the sudden weight on my ankle. He pulled me over to where Dean had been shackled and the other demon had gotten Dean up as he groaned in pain and he looked like he was barely conscious. They shackled him back up, both his hands were bloody and bruised and you could see his bone protruding out of his middle finger. His hands looked beyond repair and his wheezing was becoming more harsh, as his breathing became more laboured. He struggled to take in air but he managed in short pants.

I was still whimpering and cowering in front of Dean with the pain in my ankle and the burning on my stomach. I felt like I was going to pass out but I knew I had to stay awake. I couldn't let anything else happen to Dean.

Marcus said "Suck him Y/N. You don't and I will break his fucking legs."

Dean bend to his down to look at me and whispered out "it's ok baby."

He knew what Marcus was going to make him do once he was hard and turn on. He will have to rape me. I also knew what Marcus was planning. Dean sent out a pray to Cas to hurry up and find them, he told him that they were in bad shape. I need you man. Hurry, please hurry.

 

Cas and Sam watched in horror as they saw what was happening to Dean and myself. Sam forced the bile back down when Marcus had broken both of Dean's hands. Cas begged Gabriel and Balthazar to come to the bunker to help Dean and myself.

Gabriel came because deep down he loved Sam. Balthazar came because he loved his little brother and didn't want to see Cassie in pain. When Cas saw Dean's hands damaged and broken his face drained of all colour and then he saw I was whipped the anger bubbled inside him.

Sam said "that fucker is going to make Dean rape Y/N. I don't think either of them will survive if they say no."

Gabe said "Sammich is there someone who could get in there to power down the angel wards."

Cas didn't even hear or answer all he saw was Dean's pain, his eyes were transfixed to the screen, he didn't realise he had tears flowing unbidden down his face. Sam, Gabe and Balthy knew how much Cas was in love with Dean he has since he pulled him out of Hell. Gabe looked at his little brother's ocean blue eyes as he saw them glistening with tears, he also saw fear and guilt in them.

"Cas" he said as he gently put a hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas looked at his brother for a moment before returning to the screen.

"We will get them out Cas. I promise you now? Is their anyone we could help us? Who could get in there without being noticed?"

Cas just looked at the screen when Sam said "Cas what about Meg?"

Cas looked at Sam and disappeared. Sam saw the demon wards in the bunker being powered down and then he reappeared with Meg within seconds of leaving. She heard what was happening and looked on Sam's screen, she could see that Dean was bruised and battered and both his hands were broken. She could see me and the whip marks on my stomach and my very bruised wrist which looked to be at an odd angle.

"Clarence what's happening?"

Sam answered "Dean and Y/N were kidnapped by demons three days ago and they are being tortured. The demon's name is Marcus I was doing some research on him. He was a torturer in hell."

Meg noticed the bags under Sam's eyes and he looked exhausted but Meg knew he would not sleep until he got his brother and me back.

Meg said "he was Alistair's second in charge he was just as sick and twisted as Alistair if not more. There were words that when Dean was down there Alistair was going to make him his second in charge but Clarence rescued Dean before it happened. Marcus ripped souls apart for pleasure and he didn't care what or how he did it. He would take your worst nightmare and make it real. Dean was lucky he only had Alistair as his torturer because if he had Marcus too he would've come back in one piece. he is trying to break Dean and using Y/N to achieve that end."

Sam said "We know Dean had something break inside him while he was in Hell when he had to torture those innocent souls. I don't know if he could bare anything else happening to Y/N, it will be too much for his shattering soul to cope with. Meg, Marcus injected something in Y/N she's been having hallucinations and physically hurting herself. Do you know anything about this?"

"No but I can find out. Why am I here can't the feather patrol go in and rescue them?" She looked around at the three angels wondering why they didn't do something.

Cas said "we can't because of the angel wards. We need you to power them down for us. We can then get in and rescue them. Will you help us Meg?" Cas gave her his puppy dog eyes. She looked at him and thinking he looked so sad.

"Sure Clarence'" then she kissed him "anything to get your boyfriend back. But promise me you will kill that sick twisted fuck."

"Don't worry he won't live through this not when I'm through with him" with such venom she flinched.

She smiled and then disappeared. The video was still going.

Sam looked scared and Gabe came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. He leant into the comfort the angel was offering him as Gabe hugged him.

 

I got on my knees in front of Dean and opened my mouth to take him into it. He was large and I wasn't sure I could fit all of him in but I will try. I licked and sucked his limp cock and then took him slowly in my mouth. I licked the head and slit as he started to leak pre cum then moved to the underside and licked down and back up. I could feel his cock getting harder and growing in my mouth and I could taste Dean. Dean was moaned as I try to deep throat his cock. I gagged as it touched the back of my throat not use to sucking cock. I continued to suck Dean's cock it was really hard and throbbing with release. I knew he wouldn't be able to with the ring on. I was told to stop so I pulled off with a pop. I winced when I had to stand on my ankle again I held my wrist to my body for protect.

Marcus released Dean's cock and balls from the cock ring and then he was unshackled. He ordered to Dean to fuck me.

He said "No I won't hurt her" 

Marcus came up to Dean eye to eye and then stabbed him in the leg with the knife he was holding. Dean grunted in pain but his body was already in so much pain he didn't feel the knife go in or come out. Marcus licked Dean's blood of the knife.

"so we are getting use of the pain?" What if I put it in her leg or better yet her stomach. What's is going to be Dean?"

The demon in my mind was talking again after Marcus told Dean to fuck me.

**He said "you're not good enough for a Winchester to fuck he doesn't want to touch you. Your ugly and disgusting no one wants you. You should just let them do what they want to you."**

Marcus threw me towards Dean. I didn't make a sound.

"Looks like she's gone bye bye" he laughed like it was the funniest joke he's ever said.

 

 

Dean looked into my Y/E/C eyes and he saw they were blank, lifeless, a void. Like I was awake but no one was home. He wasn't even sure I could hear him. He reassured me that he wouldn't hurt me. "It's ok baby I'm not going to hurt you" he said

I just stared ahead like I was trapped in my own mind with no hope of rescue. I called for Dean 'help me I can't get out.'

Marcus had a sneer on his face as he came over to me and put the bloody knife which still had some of Dean's blood on it near my stomach. Dean wanted to fight him but he was too weak from blood loss and no food or water for three days. He just didn't have the strength left in him so he bowed his head in defeat.

"Ok Marcus you win I'll do it" his voice sounded dead and was just above a whisper.

"That's a good boy Dean."

Marcus lent me over to the wall and tied my hands in the ropes and told me to lean over. I did as I was told not saying a word, not even whimpering. I was gone and the demon had control. Dean was so hard and aching, he needed his release and soon. Dean hobbled up behind me and positioned himself at my entrance.

Sam was watching this and Cas inhaled a sharp breath as Dean was just about to rape me.

Sam said "hurry up Meg."

Then Cas grabbed Sam's arm and they disappeared. Gabriel and Balthazar were already there when Cas and Sam arrived. Meg had done it, she had broken the angel wards.

They appeared in the room Dean and I were being held in. Gabe and Balthy took out the demons in the room. Cas headed towards Marcus, he saw the look on the angels face, he knew he wasn't going to make it out alive as he had the wrath of God looking down upon him and he was terrified. Sam ran towards Dean and me. He was calling Dean's name as he reached Dean he collapsed in Sam's arms. Dean wheezed out "what took you so long Sammy."

Sam said "jerk" as he hugged his big brother careful not to hurt his wounds.

Dean said "bitch" with a chuckle and a pained look on his face where Sam was hugging him.

Gabe had untied me, I stood on my own in a daze for a few minutes then my legs gave out and I collapsed hitting the ground in a heap, I moved myself into the foetal position to protect myself and for comfort.

"Sam" Dean wheezed trying to get the words out "She was given something" and Sam put his hand on Dean's chest to stop him from talking.

"We know Dee we saw everything that happened to you both" he said.

Dean try to say it as it was coming out in a whisper taking all his energy to get the words out. He could feel himself ebbing towards passing out. His vision was blurring as he tried to focus on Sam, the pain was becoming unbearable.

He said "Sammy I think she snapped after Marcus broke my hands, I haven't heard her say a word since he whipped her" saying this sapped the last of Dean's energy he went limp in Sam's arms.

Sam said "Is there an antidote Dean?"

Dean shook his head to focus on Sam's words and said "he said there was one Sammy."

Cas was pissed beyond anything, even his brothers has seen he was just about to smite the demon's ass when Sam called out "Cas we need him alive, he's the only one who can tell us the antidote. Can you come and heal Dean, he's having trouble breathing."

Cas looked at the demon to say this is not over before punching him hard in the face, before turning to heal his love. It was the first time since they got there to rescue them that Cas had seen Dean. He looked broken, his body was bruised and bloody and he still had an erection it looked painful. Cas blushed when he saw it and asked Dean if he wanted him to fix it for him. Dean didn't have time to feel self conscious about Cas seeing him hard, he was in too much pain. Dean smiled and said "hey Cas" and Cas looked serious for a minute to hide the pain he felt inside then his face changed showing tenderness and caring, as he tried to heal as many of Dean's wounds he could. Cas was able to fix his back and Dean felt his ribs shifting back and knitting together. Cas also fixed his punctured lung and his sent a little bit of his grace to allow Dean to feel his release as he cum and his erection went down. He knew every inch of Dean's body as he was the one who rebuilt him when he pulled him out of hell. Cas's grace started to ebb and he was unable to heal his leg and his hands.

Gabe looked at his little brother's worried face.

He came over as Sam and Balthazar kept questioning Marcus and asked his little brother "what's wrong little bro?"

Cas said "My grace needs replenishing, I'm unable to heal all Dean's wounds, can you help please Gabe?"

Gabe put his fingers to Dean's head and Dean felt Gabe's grace flowing through him. Gabe had healed his leg but he knew his hands would take a little longer to repair the damaged done to them.

Gabe said, "Dean, Cas it's going to take a few days to heal them completely as there was a lot of damage. I will have to rebuild your bones Dean. Human bones are so fragile but easily to rebuild."

Dean understood he thought they might not be able to be healed at all but Gabe is a God damn Archangel and said "it will take a few days" so what he said Dean believed. He's just glad they can be fixed. All Dean's other wounds were healed and he felt Gabe's and Cas's grace flowing through him it made him feel stronger as it was warm and comforting, he got up with Cas's help.

Sam had brought some clothes for him and Y/N to wear to cover their nakedness. Sam helped his big brother into his clothes. Dean felt more comfortable and warm now he was dressed. Sam had brought clothes for me but they didn't want to move me unnecessarily, so they covered me with a blanket Gabe had made appeared as I was still lying there unconscious.

Dean said "What about Y/N's wounds can you heal her Cas?"

Cas moved over to where I was lying and he could see with the blanket on me that I was still in the foetal position protecting myself from danger. Dean was sitting near my head, he gently lifted it with his damaged hands and laid it in his now warm and clothed lap. He gently stroked my hair with his broken hand and kept whispering "it's going to be ok baby." Cas had asked Gabe to heal me as Cas has burn out almost all of his grace healing Dean.

Gabe came over to me and touched my forehead. I flung him across the room hitting the wall hard with a groan as he tumbled to the floor.

"What the fuck Cassie? That's the last time I do you a favour. What the hell happened?" Gabe asked

Cas said "Are you ok Gabriel?"

"Yeah my pride as a badass Archangel is a bit damaged but I'm ok."

Dean smiled as he said "Cas"

He looked at Dean and said "I think she can sense we are angels so she's protecting herself form us. She thinks she's in danger."

Dean said "how Cas she's never been able to do that before."

"Maybe it's something to do with the serum she was given?" Cas answered.

"So how do we heal her Cas?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Sam could stitch her up and set her wrist and ankle" Cas offered.

Sam was beating Marcus, he had him tied to a chair with the demon cuffs on so he couldn't smoke out and get away. Sam's chest was heaving with the excursion of hitting Marcus; his knuckles were swollen and bloody. He wasn't going let this damn fucker hurt his brother and his best friend get off easy, without getting some satisfaction out of it. So he continued the beating while Balthy was watching him like he wasn't the least bit interested but Sam knew he gives off indifference but he also knew he wouldn't let the demon escape. 

Dean called Sam over and asked him if he could fix me up.

Sam said "I will when we get back to the bunker Dee."

Cas was pissed as hell, he stalked over to the demon who flinched when he saw Cas's anger. Cas grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze. His eyes started glowing blue. Through gritted teeth "How do we get the antidote and fix Y/N and what's happening to her?" He spat out with so much venom and hatred even Dean flinched at the sound in Cas's normally calm voice.

Everyone was quiet and all you could hear was their breathing, it was deafening in the silence of the room as they awaited his answer.

Marcus laughed in his face and said "you're not getting the antidote and she will die and let's see how you handle what she becomes."

"What are you talking about you piece of shit?" Gabe said, trying to control his anger.

Dean looked down at me as he was still stroking my hair.

Marcus ignored Gabe and he laughed some more. Gabe let go of his anger and he punched him square in the mouth and Marcus's head snapped back and he spit the blood on to the floor.

Gabe and Balthy both treated me as a friend as they both visited Cas frequently and we got to know each other well. I found them both to be fun and I liked them as they both had very different personalities. Gabe was more fun and he liked to play tricks on everyone especially Dean and Balthy was more aloft but he showed interest when no one was looking. Dean didn't like either Archangel much he called them feathery Angel dicks but Cas trusted them so he trusted Cas. Gabe's angel blade appeared and he decided he wanted answers so he started cutting the demon letting the blade going the length of his shoulder.

Marcus cried out be said "That's all you got. I expected more from you angels"

Sam was seating next to Dean and both were looking at my bruised face.

Gabe and Balthy both looked at Cas and Cas understood what they were telling him. They disappeared with the demon as Sam looked shocked.

"What the fuck Cas?" Sam said.

"They are going to torture him more to get the information it's easier in Heaven to do that. We have ways of getting the information. Plus Dean needs to rest and you have to fix up Y/N's wounds" Cas answered.

Dean still had my head cradled in his lap, he groaned each time he moved his broken fingers through my hair. Sam picked me up off of the floor and he put me in Dean's arms and he was gentle as not to hurt my wounds.

He sang Hey Jude to me as he rocked back and forth with me in his arms like I was a baby. Sam smiled at the memory as he used to sing it to him when he was a little boy when he was sick or scared.

Cas had walked over and touched them both on the shoulder and transported us back to the bunker. I was still cradled in Dean's arms when we arrived back at the bunker as Cas was not hurt by me.

Dean carried me to my room and gently laid me on the bed. Sam had gone and gotten the first aid kit to patch me up. Dean asked Sam to put one of his shirts on me after he finished sewing up the whip lashes. It took him over an hour and thirty odd stitches later but I was all stitched up and he put some gauze over my wounds and then he put one of Dean's plaid shirts on me. Then he set about setting my broken bones. He splint my ankle and bandaged around the splint and then repeated the same for my wrist as both were horribly swollen and bruised.

Sam said "Y/N needs to have the splinted properly in a hospital Dean."

Dean said "We can't Sammy we don't know what's going to happen to her?"

Sam sat next to Dean to splint his fingers as they were all bent in on his hand and deformed. He knew if he didn't set them they would never be straight again. Sam looked at Cas as he came over to Dean and put two fingers to Dean's head as he saw what Sam was about to do. He nodded at Sam and he started to clean Dean's fingers with disinfectant and then he pushed the bone back into Dean's middle finger as he pulled it straight and sewed the wound. He then pulled each of his fingers out until they were all straight and then splint them all. He was being gentle as not to hurt his brother even though Cas was controlling Dean's pain. He bandaged both hands and Cas was still controlling his pain. Then Cas moved away from Dean. 

Dean held my hand in his broken and bandaged hands as my breathing had become shallow and laboured. They all knew if they didn't find the antidote soon there was no hope.

Gabe appeared and said "Balthy was still torturing that son-of -a-bitch. Did you check the warehouse where they were tortured?"

Dean said "Cas take Sam I will stay here with Y/N"

Gabe said "I'm going back to help Balthy be back soon" he looked at Sam.

Cas saw the blush on Sam's face but didn't say anything, he put his hand on his shoulder and they disappeared.

Sam and Cas looked around throwing things around the room when Sam found a syringe full of some sort of liquid.

"Cas can you tell what this is?"

Cas touched it and it burnt his hand and flung him into the nearest wall.

"Cas you alright?"

"I'm an angel, I'm fine Sam."

"Can you take us back to the bunker Cas."

Cas touched Sam and they appeared in my room.

Dean looked up and saw Sam's face. He asked did you find anything Sammy.

Sam looked sad and said "no the antidote but maybe the serum. I'm going to see what it's made from. Maybe I could work on an antidote?"

Cas was standing next to Dean when Dean's stomach made a very loud grumble he looked at Dean and said "he was going to get him something to eat."

With that he disappeared again and returned a short time later with Dean's favourite food, bacon burger, fries, piece of apple pie and a nice cold beer. Cas helped Dean with his food as his hands were heavily bandaged. Dean was upset that he couldn't even feed himself but Cas was enjoying his time with Dean. He didn't care he had to help feed him. He loved him and knew what he had to do for him. He was just glad that they could heal all Dean's wounds in time.

The bunker was still powered down so Meg could come when she had some information. He just finished eating when Meg appeared. She appeared next to Dean, she was bruised and bloody from beating on demons to find out what the serum was and the antidote.

Dean looked at her and smiled "thanks Meg" he said.  
Meg looked at Dean and then Cas and said "I did it because my unicorn asked me too. Clarence, when this is over how about we rent a movie and shift some furniture around. What you say?"

Cas looked at Meg and said "this isn't the time Meg" he half smiled at her anyway.

Dean said "alright-y then Meg did you find out the antidote?"

"I'm here to see it? The demons I came across didn't know anything about the serum or antidote. After I beat the living shit out of them and then killed with Clarence's angel blade he gave me to use. I think they made it in hell; maybe Crowley might know" she answered.

She cringes at the name but he might be the only one who could save me.

Cas said "Sam's in the library looking up what it might be?"

She said "thanks Clarence" and disappeared.

Cas said "why does she call me Clarence I don't understand that reference?" with his head tilted to the side with a bewildered expression on his face.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

She appeared next to Sam a brief moment later. He wasn't surprised by her appearance for he had been expecting it.

"Clarence told me where you were. I came to look at the serum and see if I could help with an antidote?" Meg said.

Sam stepped aside and Meg looked at it.

She said "fuck hope we're not too late" and disappeared.

Leaving Sam wondering what she was talking about. She reappeared with some sort of plant in her hand and some other ingredients. The plant was a beautiful shade of purple and blue combined and it looked like a cross between a rose and a orchid. It looked fragile and delicate. Sam asked and Meg waved him off.

She started crushing the petals of the flower and added the other ingredients; she needed a few other things. Sam had those in the bunker. Then she told Sam that it had to be boiled until it was all liquid.

Meg said "she needs to drink it when it cools and hopefully it's not too late?"

"too late for what Meg?" he asked.

"If she dies she turns into a demon, Sam" she replied, her voice full of regret, knowing how much the brothers care for their friend.

Dean shouts out "Sammy hurry."

Sam and Meg ran down to my room. I was breathing more slowly, coming in short breathes. Cas was trying to keep Dean calm but he was failing miserably. Sam quickly glanced at Cas and saw the hurt and confusion on his face. He saw how Cas reacted when Dean was being tortured, he knew the love he felt for his older brother.

Sam had come and lifted me with the help of Meg. They looked at her with surprise and wondered why she wasn't thrown across the room.

She saw them look and said "what?"

Sam said "when the angels touched Y/N they were thrown across the room and yet you can touch her without anything happening."

"It's the serum it's made by demons she probably senses I'm a demon so she won't hurt me." Meg replied.

Cas said "it makes sense she is the embodiment of evil with the demon inside her."

She said "geez thanks Clarence."

"Meg" Dean said "this better work?"

Gabe popped in just as Sam was giving me the antidote he was about to say something but stopped.

He looked at Cas and Cas understood and simply said "antidote." Gabe nodded he understood.

Dean said "Meg how long until we know anything?"

She replied "maybe a couple of hours to a day. You know if this doesn't work she will become the very thing you hunt down and kill. She becomes a demon Dean."

Dean inhaled sharply trying to get air into his lungs. He slowed his breathing until he was breathing normally again. Flashes of memory came to him when he was a demon before Sam cured him but he had done some terrible things to Sam before he was cured. He was hoping that I'm not a demon and have to go through the same thing he did and feel guilt after because that's what ate at him from the inside out and he found it hard to cope with. Sam and Cas had helped him through it and he battled his way back.

Dean said "before she passed out she was catatonic Meg."

Meg said "maybe a day?"

"Dee" Sam said "you need to rest you haven't slept in four days."

Dean said "I'm not leaving her until she awakens Sam, it's my fault she is like this." He felt really tired and exhausted but he just couldn't give up on me ever. "If he just injected me I would be lying here now instead of Y/N Sam."

Sam said "it's not your fault Dean. It's Marcus's and if it were you Y/N would probably be blaming herself just like are now and she probably wouldn't leave you either. I was so worried Dean when I saw both of you being tortured I felt helpless, afraid. I listened to your screams of pain and I could do nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing, I wanted to rip Marcus's fucking heart out for hurting you both."  
Gabe came over and held Sam in his embrace while he lost his shit.  
"I thought I had lost you both Dean I didn't know if it would be the last time and Marcus decided it was time for you both to die. It was killing me not being able to get to you. I felt every whip, when he broke your hands, I felt every broken bone, Dean, it was like it was happening to me. Don't be the martyr and blame yourself, you saved her from the worst of the torture. I heard you tell him to do it too you and you took it all. God man I love you and don't ever want to lose you again big brother because you are loved by all of us."

Dean had tears flowing unbidden down his face, he had forgot Sam and Cas saw it all and knew what was happening. He could feel his brother's pain and anguish for being able to save them sooner. Sam is normally a strong person but seeing me being tortured broke a part of him. He was lucky Cas and Gabe were there for support but he doubt Cas would have been any support as he looked just as broken as Sam. He got up and Gabe let go of Sam and he hugged his big moose of a brother so tight. Sam held Dean for dear life afraid this was all just a dream and Dean was still being tortured. They clung together for what seemed like an eternity which was only a few minutes. Sam was crying softly into Dean's shoulder as Dean held him.

He said "it's ok little brother I'm here and we are safe. I love you too Sammy."

Gabe, Cas and Meg stood watching the tender moment between the brother's and they too had tears in their eyes as one slipped down Cas's face and Gabe was openly weeping. Meg wiped her eyes before anyone noticed the tears almost slipping down her cheeks.

They broke apart as they both wiped the tears away and Dean said "finish with the chick flick moment Sammy."

Sam said "jerk" with a little laugh in his voice.

Dean answered "bitch" with a smile.

Sam said "Dean please get some rest."

Sam knew Dean wouldn't leave me so he looked at Cas and Cas touched his forehead and Dean passed out unconscious. They laid Dean gently on the bed next to me and covered him with a blanket.

Cas turned to Meg and said "thank you Meg."

Meg said "don't forget you owe me Clarence" then disappeared.

Sam, Cas and Gabe walked out of my room, they were happy that we were safe but worried if the antidote doesn't work, I become a demon.

It was a waiting game now Sam looked exhausted as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes they were blood shot from the lack of sleep. He hasn't slept in almost four days so he said  
"I'm going to bed goodnight."

Cas looked at Gabe and said "Gabe you better" he disappeared and reappeared in Sam's room before Cas had finished what he was saying. He heard Sam yelp of surprise and a smile itched it's way onto his face briefly.

Cas returned to Heaven while Dean was asleep to tell Balthazar what was happening also to deal with Marcus but first he was tired he had to replenish his grace.

When his grace was completely restored he found Balthazar. Marcus was ripped to shreds he was still alive but he had limbs hanging off, knife and stab wounds from the angel blade all over his body, his vessel was in bad shape he knew Gabe and Balthazar had taken him back to get him to talk but he never imagined this from either of his brothers. He felt no pity for Marcus only hatred and in his mind the demon deserved a lot more for hurting Dean and Y/N.

Cas was standing front of Marcus with his hand around his throat.

He said "we found the antidote Y/N is going to be alright."

They didn't know that for sure but the demon didn't need to know that.

Marcus laughed a bitter laugh which filled the air around them he said "if it's not too late. If you are she will turn into a demon and you will have to kill her."

Cas said with as much venom he could put in to his voice which sounded deeper "no you're going to die you asshat."

The laugh died on Marcus lips as Cas put his angel blade through his vessel's chest. You saw the life leaving his vessel's body as the demon inside burnt up. Cas was disgusted and threw the body back to hell where it should have stayed. He turned to Balthazar and explained what was happening and Cas thank him for his help.

He said "any time Cassie. If you need me, you know where I am."

Cas disappeared and headed back to the bunker fully charged with his grace flowing through him. He sat on the chair in my room and watched over Dean and myself. Sam had Gabe watching over him; no doubt Gabe is watching Sam sleep peacefully, stroking his hair lovingly to help settle him into a deep sleep. He knew his brother was in love with the giant moose but like him didn't know how to tell them how they felt. Cas was remembering the first time he meet Dean in Hell and then the barn. Dean's soul had been so bright it was the thing that drew Cas to him. Then he skip to all the times he hurt Dean and Dean hurt him. The creatures they have killed together and the people they have saved. but one thing he knew he would always be there for Dean and Sam. He always came when Dean called for he was the love if his life. It would only take death to separate them but not for long as Cas will always find Dean. No matter if Dean ended up in Hell again or Heaven he will find him.

I started to convulsing which broke Cas out of his thoughts and Dean stirred beside me.

Dean said soothing words to me not knowing if I could hear him. "Y/N baby it's ok. I'm here. We are safe."

Cas came over to try and stop it but he was pushed backwards as he was flung across the room.

He said "Dean it might be a side effect from the antidote."

Dean said "Cas man I can't lose her she is too important. I need her."

I stopped convulsing but Dean was looking at me and noticed I stopped breathing.

Dean shouted for Sam. He came running with Gabe close behind him. 

He saw Dean was trying to perform CPR on me with his broken hands he winced with each compression on my chest. Sam took over pounding my chest while Dean breath into my mouth to fill my lungs with his air.  
They worked on me for 45 minutes Sam checked my pulse but he couldn't find one their was no sign of life.

Sam said "Dean she's gone."  
"No Sammy we have to keep trying to save her."  
"It's been 45 minutes Dean she's not coming back."  
Cas said "I'm sorry Dean I couldn't save her." As he hung his head in shame and guilt because he failed Dean again. Dean looked at Cas and then he broke into sobs putting his face in his hands until Sam came around and pulled him away from the bed.


	3. The Demon Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter the Reader has died and awakes as a Demon and emotionally taunts Dean. Sam, Cas, Dean and Gabriel rush to find a cure. Can they use the same demon cure they used on Dean or is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: The Reader taunts Dean and emotionally hurts him. Sam uses Dean cure from being a demon so there are needles used. Dean is emotional pain due to readers death and Sam is worried about Dean's mental state. Sam finally breaks down in Gabe's arms.
> 
> Please be aware of any triggers that might cause you any pain. Please do not read if you are going to be hurt.
> 
> This is again unbetaed all mistakes are my own.  
> Please let me know what you think? Comments most welcome.

**Sam said, "Dean she gone."**

**"No Sammy we have to keep trying to save her."**

**"It's been 45 minutes Dean she's not coming back."**

**Cas said, "I'm sorry Dean I couldn't save her." As he hung his head in shame and guilt because he failed Dean again. Dean looked at Cas and then he broke into sobs putting his face in his hands until Sam came around pulled him away from the bed.**

 

Dean held on to Sam tightly as he cried in his brother's arms and sobbed it's my fault. I couldn't protect her she's dead because of me, he repeated it over and over until he could cry no more and exhausted himself.

Cas wished he could take Dean's pain away and make him feel better his heart was braking listening to Dean blame himself.

Gabe looked at Sam and he could tell Sam was on the verge of braking himself. He knew Sam would stay strong for his brother so Gabe decided he would be Sam's strength for when Sam needed it.

Sam lend Dean out of my room and back to his own room where he helped Dean lie down and he fell asleep instantly through sheer exhaustion.

Sam looked wore out and beaten down he didn't know how much more Dean could take and he was worry about Dean's mental state.

Gabe had followed Cas to Dean's room where Sam broke Gabe pulled him into a hug and rubbed soothing circles in his back. It was a bit hard as Sam was at least a head taller than Gabe but Sam bent into the hug. Cas wished he could lie next to Dean and comfort him like Gabe was doing for Sam.

He knew Dean had feelings for him but Sam said his brother is an emotional cripple when it comes to telling someone he loved them, just give him some time he will work it out. But Cas could see that Dean also had feelings for me he didn't know if I had feeling for Dean so he never said anything.

  
Cas said “Sam” when Sam had finished crying in Gabe's arms.

  
Sam said, “sorry Gabe I ruin your shirt.”

  
He said, “it's ok moose I can get another one.”

  
Sam smiled and turned to Cas. Cas said, “we need to talk Sam.”

  
Sam's face looked sunken in and his eyes looked dull through no sleep and worry about his brother.

  
He sighed and said, “yeah I know the demon will wake up won't it.”

  
Cas shook his head as a response.

  
Cas said, “we have to decide what to do before that happens andwhen she wakes Sam.”

  
Sam said “We can't kill her Cas not again. I don't hink Dean could handle it again. He's been through so much already Cas.”

  
Cas said, “I know but it might be the only way.”

  
Gabe said, “I could go and look around Heaven to see if they have any spells we could use?”

  
Sam said, “thanks Gabe” he walked over to Gabe and kissed him on the mouth and Gabe kissed him back. Then he vanished.

  
Sam thought about it for a moment and he left Dean's room and Cas followed. He got some men of letter’s books which had the process of curing a demon in it.

  
Sam said, “there may be a way.”

  
Cas said “Sam.”

  
Sam said, “remember when we cured Dean from being a demon we used the ritual of purified blood maybe we could do the same for Y/N?”.

  
Cas said, “Sam Dean's was the Mark of Cain, Y/N's is cause by a serum it may not work.”

  
“Cas” Sam said, “Find Meg and ask her please Cas for Dean.”

  
Cas smiled a sad smile and disappeared.

  
Sam walked into Dean's room when Gabe reappeared he sat on Dean's bed and continued to heal Dean's hands.

  
Gabe said, “hey beautiful what's wrong?”

  
He said “Y/N's going to become a demon and I don't know if I can save her Gabe. It will break Dean and I don't think he will recover from this. Did you find anything in Heaven that could help?”

  
Gabe said “no I asked Balthy to look into for me. He will let me know if he finds anything.?” he looked at Sam “you want me to stay with you?”

  
He got up off Dean's bed and walked over to Sam and Sam looked into Gabe's eyes and kissed him gently on the mouth wasn't heated it was easy and gently. Gabe wanted to ease all the moose troubles but he knew Sam wouldn't let him so he will support him instead. Gabe held Sam their embrace was comforting to them both.

  
Gabe stayed with Sam, they were in the library looking through lore books for anything on curing demons but he's mind keep coming back to his original idea.  
Cas appeared with Meg.

  
Meg said “Clarence told my what you want to do. I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try right or we could also try to exorcist her but I don't think that will work because a demon didn't use her as a meat suit.”

  
Sam said, “how long do we have before she wakes up Meg?”

  
Meg answered maybe an hour or two at most.”

Dean walked into the library and everyone was pouring over lore books.

  
Sam saw Dean walk in he looked so done and broken.

  
He said “Sammy we are gonna try and save her? He begged his voice wavering. I can't lose her like I do everyone else in my life.”

  
He said “Dee we are going to try our best. We are going to try the men of letter's blood ritual, cure for demons like we did on you Dean. But we need blood. Cas, can you get some from the hospital and get it blessed by a priest he will need to have his rosary. We will need about 8 litres.” Sam handed Cas the blessing it said “Hunc sanguinem Sacro, et donantibus sanguinem, debita dimitto. Dolorem remitteat, et voluntati dei serviat.

  
Cas said, “what blood type is she?”

  
Sam said “AB+.”

  
Cas said, “ok Meg let's go.”

  
Gabe said, “Dean how's your hands?”

  
Dean said, “their ok.”

  
Gabe said, “you still need a lot of healing sit down and I will do some now.”

  
Dean sat in the chair next to Gabe and he pressed his hands to Dean's. Dean could feel his grace shifting and healing the bones in his hand.

  
Sam watch his boyfriend fix his brother's hand and said, “I’m going to check on Y/N make sure she's still asleep.”

  
He left and Gabe was still healing Dean's hand. Dean said to Gabe “if we can't cure her and she has to die again don't let her go to hell promise me Gabe. She doesn't deserve hell it wasn't her fault Marcus made her a demon.”

  
Gabe said, “I will take her to heaven myself Dean and make sure she has her place and her special heaven.”

  
Dean said, “thanks Gabe.”

  
Sam walked in just as Gabe finished this round of healing he said, “it will take a few more times to heal them fully.”

  
Dean nodded and Sam said, “she's still asleep.”

  
Dean said, “I’m going to go sit with her Sam.”

  
Sam said, “Is that a good idea Dean?”

  
Dean said “I'm not leaving her alone. It's not her fault that son of a bitch did this to her Sam. I have to be with her Sammy I owe her that.”  
Sam nodded and Dean walked off towards my room he sat on a chair next to my bed.

 

I started to wake earlier than they thought Dean was asleep in the chair next to my bed holding my hand. Everything looked different when I looked around. Yes, it was my room but my eyes saw it differently. Things looked clearly sharper and had a rainbow colour fuzziness to them. I looked at Dean he's freckles on his face looked brighter and looked like sparkles on his face. He had a five-day growth of stubble on his face all I could think about was touching him and rubbing my hand over his face as I noticed there was no bruising or blood he looked relaxed as I watched him breathing peaceful as he slept. I looked down at his hands they were still broken but he had some movement as he held my hand. I could hear noises further away in the bunker but at the moment my eyes were on the sleeping form next me.

  
I shifted gently and he felt my hand move he stirred gently awake and opened his emerald green eyes which were luminescent they looked incredible and my breath hitch just a little. His body was full of a light it was so bright it was like a beacon of hope. His very soul was so bright it hurt my demon eyes to look at him until they adjusted to the brightness surrounding him. I wondered if Cas sees this when he looks at Dean the light inside him is warm and incredible. I now understand why he tells us he has a profound bond with Dean it's is Dean's soul and the light.   Dean is my hope and I loved him.

  
I said with a hoarse voice “Dean what happened?”

  
He said “Y/N baby your still........?  He stopped when he saw my eyes were black. He took a sharp intake of air.

  
I looked at him “I'm still what Dean?” I said

  
He said, “baby you remember being injected with that stuff?”

  
I shook my head yes.

  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, “you died baby.”

  
I said, “I died but how?” the words dying on my lips.

  
He looked at me and try to reassure me before he said “Y/N you’re a demon. It turned you into a demon.”

  
“I can't be a demon. I'm not Dean how could I be.”

  
“The serum Marcus gave you turned into one when you died. We try to give you an antidote but I guess we were too late.”

  
I said, “no Dean no I can't be” and in my anger, I struck out throwing Dean across the room. He landed heavily against the hard-cold wall as a bruise started to appear on his face. He groaned in pain as he was winded from the impact. Sam and Gabe came running in to see what was happening. I saw Gabe and hissed at him.

  
Sam looked at Gabe and then back to me and said, “it's ok Y/N no one's going to hurt your safe here with us.”

  
The demon was talking they don't care about you.

  
Dean sat up and said, “it’s my fault I told her she was a demon.”

  
I said “I’m so sorry Dean. I didn't mean too. Are you alright?'

  
**The demon said "should have killed him, he's not going to save you now."**

  
I flinched and shook my head and Gabe noticed and tapped Sam on the shoulder to look. He saw also the battle going on within me the fight that I was losing.

  
Dean said “m’fine just got winded when I hit the wall.”

  
Sam said, “we need you to come to the dungeon so we can protect you.”

  
**The demon said "no he doesn't want to protect you he was to lock you away forever."**

  
I laughed as I said, “protect me you mean or is it you want to protect yourself and Dean from me.”

  
Dean said “Y/N we want to help you. Please baby for me?”

  
I looked into his eyes they were pleading with me. I saw the bruise I caused and thought what if I did much worse, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Dean or Sammy. I was looking at Dean when I shook my head yes. We all walked to the dungeon. Sammy noticed that I was walking fine and knew the demon had healed all my wounds. Once we reach the dungeon I was handcuffed to the chair under the demon trap so I couldn't move. Sam removed the splints off my wrist and ankle and he check my stomach wounds and they were healed up as well. Their were on marks on my stomach at all it's like I hadn't been whipped. 

  
Dean looked sad and I said, “I'm truly sorry Dean.”

  
He said “I know baby I know he sat there with me It's going to be alright we going to make you better sweetheart. You're safe here.  I will protect you from any danger.”

  
I said, “What if........?”

  
**The demon talking in her head yeah you were safe when you got turned into a demon did he protect you then.** I ignored him as it wasn't Dean's fault I got turned into a demon.

  
Dean said cutting her off “no what ifs,  I'm not going to hear it, you’re going to get better. So you can live your life. You hear me Y/N just keep on fighting."”

Cas arrived back with the blood they needed to cure me.

  
Cas said, “Sam I have the blood.”

  
Sam said “Y/N's awake we have locked her in the dungeon. She threw Dean across the room. Cas looked worry and Sam reassured him that Dean was fine. "He's fine Cas just a little bruised, he's with Y/N now it's ok Gabe is there with him. Cas, he wants to save her he can't lose her.”

  
Cas said, “Hopefully this works and his Y/N will be back.”

  
Sam said “he's?” with an eyebrow arched

  
Cas said, “yes he's in love with her.”

  
Sam said, “I'm sorry man I know how you feel about him Cas.” He put a comforting hand on Cas shoulder.

  
Cas said, “thank you Sam.”

  
Sam said “if this doesn't work it's going to break. Dean I don't know if we will be able to put him back together now his in love with Y/N. He's already hurting for all the people in his life that he's lost, he blames himself for their deaths.”

  
Cas said, “I don't understand put him back together. I've already done that when I pulled him out of hell” with a tilt of his head to the side like his trying to comprehend putting Dean back together again.

  
Sam said, “Dude it means he will be broken emotionally he will be sad and angry and probably drink himself into an oblivion every night.”

  
Cas said, “Sam if we can't save Y/N then we will help him through this.”

  
Sam said, “I really do hope so Cas.”

They walked to the dungeon as Dean and Gabe were watching me. Sam had brought some syringes with him and Cas had hold of the blood box.  
I looked from the blood box and Sam holding the syringes.

  
I asked "What's that for?"

  
Sam said “this how I cured Dean from being a demon. This is a variation on the original cure. It's exactly how I cured Dean. I got a priest to bless the blood for purification instead of you being purified by repenting your sins. Then I will inject you with the blood eight times but unlike the original, this one does not require the exorcism part with the demon becoming cured after the eighth dose.

  
I said, “you’re going to cure me with blood.”

  
Dean said, “Cas got it blessed its holy blood.”

  
Cas said “Y/N you don't have to do this but it might be the only way.”

  
**The demon said "he doesn't care about you, he wants Dean for himself, he's in love with him."**

I inhaled sharply at that and said out loud "shut up and leave me alone.”

  
Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabe looked at each other and I saw the looked they were giving me. They saw the struggle with the demon inside of me.

  
Then I looked at the never wavering green orbs and found peace within them. I said, “ok let's do this.”

  
Sam filled the syringe with the blood and walked over to me. He threw some holy water on the devil's trap and consecrated the ground with the Latin blessing.

  
He said “Ritum sacrum. Hanc terram consecro. When he finished the purification he turned to me "this will burn in your veins and it will hurt.”

  
I said “alright Sam while I still have control. I'm ready do it.”

  
Sam turned to Dean first and said, “Dee you might want to leave for this.”

  
Dean said “I’m not going anywhere Sam. I'm a big boy I can handle this. Bitch.”

  
Sam gave Dean his bitch face and said “Jerk” as a reflex response but he knew Dean wouldn't move.

  
Sam stuck the needle in my vein my arm burned as he empties it into me. I cried out in pain as the blood entered my blood stream it felt like I was burning from the inside out. Like my blood was boiling, it felt like this was the end of the line for me there was no going back.  
I hissed at Sam but I let Dean hold my hand the best he could with his broken one.

  
Dean said “S’ok baby I'm here.”

  
**I said as the demon took over me “Dean babe everyone leaves you because your broken damaged beyond repair. Your mother left you because she could see the broken man in front her and didn't want to deal with it. No one will love you or care about you no human anyway.”**  
**He looked at me and the demon continued, “you don't know do you?” the demon laughed at the absolute shocked expression on his face. “Cas here is in love with you.  Haven't you seen the way he looks at you. It's pathetic and I want to puke. But no, you’re in love with me and hang on Cas too. What a dilemma Dean who shall you choose? Maybe you could have us both Dean. What do you say baby?”**

  
Dean looked hurt and even more shocked if that could even be possible by what the demon just revealed to them. He looked at Cas and Cas looked away from him. He thought this can't be happening how can this be true. I don't deserve to be love by either of them or feel love from them.

  
Sam said, “don’t listen to her Dean it's not Y/N it's the demon.”

  
Cas said, “Sam’s right it's the demon talking it's taken over.”

  
Gabe watched his brother and Dean from the sidelines he wished he could make this better for them both but he also knew Cas will have to face it and tell Dean the truth about how he feels.

  
Dean was holding back the tears of anger and frustration. Deep down he knew the demon was right who could love him when everyone leaves him because he thinks he fails at everything he does no one could love him.

  
**The demon said, “oh poor Dean who needs his baby brother to give him support because he's too broken to support himself.”**

  
I was shouting at the demon leave him alone you’re hurting him. Your braking him please I love him please stop. I won't be able to repair this there was no forgiveness for this. I could see it in Dean's eyes he was completely lost. But the demon kept going taunting Dean.

  
**The demon said, “just waiting for the monster to come back hey Dean.”**

  
Cas come over and slapped the demon in the face his slap drew blood on my lip. **The demon licked it away and laughed “that's all you got angel?”**

  
Sam said, “shut up Y/N you know nothing about our lives.”

  
The demon kept on braking inch by inch of Dean's will.

**Demon said “here's Sammy staying because poor Dean doesn't have the balls to hunt on his own. He keeps Sammy close so he doesn't lose him again."**

  
Sam looked angry and punched the demon in the face. Y/N's eye started to bruise and Sam grabbed another syringe and pumped the blood into the demon’s veins.

  
Dean sat there with a blank look on his face his eyes showed hurt and anger. He started retreating into himself shutting of all emotions so he feels nothing.

  
**The demon saw the sudden change in Dean and said, “babe are you still we us.” Then blew him a kiss.**

  
Gabe walked over to Dean and saw the dead look in his eyes.

  
Gabe said, “I’m taking Dean out of here.” Dean didn't put up any fight as Gabe touched his shoulder.

  
Sam said, “ok take care of him babe.”

 

Gabe snapped his fingers and they disappeared they reappeared in a pub no one noticed them showing up out of thin air.  
Gabe ordered two beers and he sat one in front of Dean. Gabe grabbed Dean's hands and were healing them while they spoke. No one noticed the light on Dean's hands as he continued to heal Dean's hands.

  
He said, “Dean don't believe her, it's not her, it's the monster inside trying to get control of her.”

  
Dean looked at Gabe and said “I have the same monster inside of me too. What if it's right Gabe.”

  
Gabe said “how Deano you've saved a lot of innocent people more than I can count. You are not a monster and you do not fail at anything Dean” after reading Dean's mind “You are Sammy big brother and you love him.”

  
Dean said, “is it true about Cas is he in love with me?”

  
Gabe said “you have to talk to Cas about it Deano. It's not for me to say.”

  
Dean's mind was not processing any coherent thought as it was jumping to one thing after another.

  
He said in a whisper with his head bowed “What if I turn into that monster again Gabe. I couldn't bear it. I could hurt Sammy and Y/N. I almost hurt Sammy last time if Cas hadn't stopped me.”

  
Gabe said “We will stop you again Deano we won't let you hurt Sammy or Y/N. Like we won't let her hurt you Deano what she's saying are just words she doesn't know she's saying them it's the demon inside her trying to get a rise out of you. You must be strong for her otherwise she is lost forever. Can you do that Deano?”

  
Dean looked at Gabe his eyes showed uncertainty hurt and mostly fear of losing me. Dean drank half the contents of the bottle of beer which had a straw in it, in front of him before he looked at Gabe and said “I’m not sure I can be strong enough. I'm scared I see myself in her. When I was a demon it's hard to not listen to her.”

  
Gabe said “I know but you have got to find the strength inside Dean to help save Y/N. You might be the only one that can.”

  
Dean shook his head as he drained the last of his beer. They stayed there for a while, while Dean got his head together. Gabe sat quietly observing the man across from him he could see the fight in him to save me but also the fear of what could happen he knew he would make the right decision in the end. He never doubted the strength of a Winchester especially when it came to family. Dean and Gabe stayed for 2 hours before Dean had the strength to return.

 

I was on my 6 injection of holy blood and I passed out with the pain. It was getting a little easier. I could still feel the demon inside of me fight to stay in my body.

Dean popped back in with Gabe and they walked the long hallways to the dungeon to find Sam and Cas standing over my unconscious body.

Sam turned when Dean and Gabe walked in.

Dean said, “How is she doing Sammy?”

“She’s on her 6th injection Dean. This one was a little easier on her but she’s so exhausted she passed out.”

Cas turned away from me and looked at Dean his emerald green eyes met ocean blue saying what he couldn’t put into words.

Dean knew the angel loved him, he also knew he loves Cas. So, it went unspoken just helpless looking into each other’s eyes.

Gabe said to Cas breaking the eye contact with Dean. “Cas how are you little bro?”

“I was worried about Dean thanks Gabe for taking care of him.”

“All good Cassie.”

Sam said, “I could do with a break.”

Gabe looked at Sam and they disappeared. Dean looked at Cas and Cas said “I could to use a break I might go to Heaven while she’s asleep. Pray if you need me Dean?”

“Ok thanks Cas.”

Dean saw the hurt in his eyes but didn’t know how to fix it. All he knew he had to get me better before worrying about anything else. Cas smiled a sad smile and disappeared.

Dean was left alone with me chained in the dungeon. He started singing my favourite song softly to me.

I slowly made my way back from the darkness hearing Dean’s voice singing was that my favourite song.

I said “Dean” my voice hoarse from screaming in pain.

“Hey baby.”

“Sing some more” so continued until he finished it, “I love that song.”

“I know baby it’s one of your favourites.”

“Dean can I get a drink of water please.”

“Sure, baby be right back.”

Dean left I could hear his footsteps in the hall. I listened but could not hear anything else or anyone else. I could still feel the demon inside of me but I also felt a bit more human than I was. I looked down at the cuffs and realised they couldn’t hold me any longer. So, I put my hunter skills to practice and got out of them easily.

I got up and walked out the door laughing. I knew they wouldn’t be able to hold me now.

I walked to the kitchen where I found Dean he was pouring me some water in a glass and was cutting me a piece of pie.

He turned and saw me standing there watching him in the doorway.

**“Hello Dean.”**

“But how….?”

I walked over and put my finger on his mouth to tell him to be quiet.

**“I guess I’m a little more human than we thought be I’m also got the demon still inside of me. Enough still to hurt you Dean.”**

“Baby come back to the dungeon. I will stay with you” with pleading eyes.

**“I can’t allow that Dean, I’m not going back there. I won’t let you take me.”**

Dean looked he stood still deciding if he should try to subdue me and put me back in the dungeon.

I saw the look in his eyes I knew what he decided.

**“Dean don’t.”**

It was too late the glass and plate crashed to the ground and shattering into a million shards of broken pieces.

He lifted his hand to make a fist but his hand was not completely healed so he had trouble trying to make a fist. He tried to hit me but I deflected it. Then I started beating him his face was getting bloodier but the second. He took the blows never fighting back. I pounded on him until he was on his knees.

He looked at me and said, “Please Y/N this isn’t you” through the blood and split lip.

**“yes, it is it feels freeing to have all this power that’s burning in my veins.”**

I hit his right eye as it became black and swollen.

“Please stop. You don’t need to do this. I’m the only one here. Just leave.”

**Demon laughed a harsh laugh it was bitter and resentful.**

**“I don’t want to leave Dean. I want to punish you all.”**

Dean said softly “Your family, we need you, I need you Y/N.”

I looked at him his emerald green eyes pleading and glistening with unshed tears as he pleaded with mine.

Then I felt something grab me from behind. It was stronger than me I couldn’t move.

Cas said, “it’s over Y/N. Dean are you ok?”

Dean got up and said, “yeah Cas I’m good.”

Demon screamed and my eyes were still black as the night. Cas’s glowed blue as he subdues me and took me back to the dungeon and tied me down with Dean trying to help.

“Cas” Dean said, “you need to find Sam and Gabe?”

“Ok but let me heal you first.”

Dean shook his head yes in response Cas put his fingers to Dean head and all his facial wounds were gone. Cas disappeared after.

I struggled against the ropes holding me but I couldn’t get away.

**“Dean please let me go” I begged.**

“no Y/N” Dean said with authority his voice strong and loud.

**Demon laughed and said, “your weak Dean, always have been, you think you can defeat me?”**

“We can try baby.”

**“Dean your Dad John said “hi”, he told me to tell you you’re a disappointment to him all have been.**

“He’s the disappointment turning me into his good little soldier following his orders and always drummed it into take care of Sammy. He was the monster he was a self-righteous fucker and a son-of-a-bitch.”

**“what would he think of you being in love with an angel?”**

“I don’t care he doesn’t own me not now, not anymore. He’s dead and what I do with my life is my choice. I’m sick of being his soldier and being a failure in his eyes when he was the failure. I was always there for Sammy when he needed me I was there. I know I don’t deserve love and happiness or to be loved but I have Sammy.”

Sammy walked in he had heard what Dean had said.

“Dean” Sam said

“Sammy”

“Dean your much better than Dad was you’re not a failure you’re my big brother and dude I love you” and gave Dean a hug.

**Demon said, “Oh what a lovely sight what would the great John Winchester think you are both weak and pathetic you don’t deserve to be Winchesters” I spat out at them.**

Sam said “maybe your right but I know Dean has my back and I have him that’s what family does. We have your back to Y/N.”

Then he stuck the needle in my arm before I could say anything else.

I cried out and Cas looked at me and said “Y/N if you’re in there keep fighting.”

I said, “Cas help me I’m trying, help me.”

**Demon said, “You’re never getting her back she stuck in here forever or until I destroy her soul and she dies again.”**

Dean said, “no she’s not” and jabbed another needle in my neck.

Demon hissed at him.

Sammy said, “Dean that was eight shots and the demon still has control.”

**Demon said, “Damn right I do Sammy.”**

Dean said, “Cas can you……?”

He didn’t need to finish it. Cas walked over and touched my head, he was thrown back.

“She’s trying to fight to the surface. She’s yelling something to me. She could be right in what she was telling me.”

“What Cas? What did she say?”

Dean grabbed Cas but Cas touched Dean and Sam before looking at Gabe who was watching quietly who nod his understanding.

They disappeared and landed in the library.

Dean said, “What the hell Cas?”

“I needed to tell you where the demon couldn’t hear?” Sam said, “What Cas?”

“Y/N is in there he has her tied but she if fighting to get back to us. She told me the demon knows if we keep going with the blood it will disappear and Y/N will come back. But she’s scared of what the demon has been telling her and what she said to you Dean. Also for hitting you she’s scare you don’t want her back. That she means nothing to us and we want her to die.”

“God how I want her back more than anything. She’s family Cas.”

Sam said, “she’s my best friend and I want my family back how could she think we wouldn’t want her back?”

Cas nodded “The demon has been telling her you don’t want her but there’s away Dean but you might not like it?”

“how, anything Cas?”

“Let me hold the rest of your wounds in your hands first.”

“ok Cas”

Cas grabbed both of Dean’s hands and they saw a bright light surrounding both hands as Dean feel the last breaks healing in his hands. They were back to normal no wounds, no broken bones he looked at them like he has never seen his hands before there was no scars on them either. They were smooth and freckled he even repaired the callouses on both his hands.

He looked at Cas “but how Cas I thought…….?”

Cas said “Gabe told me “I should be able to heal you now with my grace been restored. You should be able to use them like normal now. You might get a few days of stiffness but that should go.”

Dean wriggled his fingers and tested his hands by getting his gun and holding it.

“Thanks Cas, now how do we get Y/N back?”

“she will need at least two more shots but after the last one Dean you have to convince her you love her and it should bring her back to us.”

Sam looked at Dean and said, “Dude you did this I know you’ve been struggling with your feelings for both Y/N and Cas?”

Dean felt the heat rise his neck to his face when he looked at Cas.

 "Dean how do you feel?" asked Cas.

Dean said " I don't know if I can tell her how I feel about her. Sam what if I can't do this?"

"then she's lost forever because demon will get stronger again and take over."

Dean sighed and said "let's do this?"

So Cas, Dean and Sam walked back to the dungeon. I was looking at Gabe when they walked in.

He looked at Sam and Sam nodded to tell him everything will be fine.

Dean sat in the chair and started singing my favourite song again while Gabe, Cas and Sam watched. Sam had give me another injection and this one didn't hurt as much as the others. I had one more to go.

Dean looked at Cas and he saw the hurt and sorrow on his face. He has waited for so long he felt Dean pining for him for years but something always stopped him from telling Dean how he felt. Now Dean how to tell me how he felt about me.

The demon has been quiet since they leave and they looked at me but I still had black eyes as Dean continues to sing. He had an amazing voice I could listen to him sing all the time. But I knew from inside me he had feelings for Cas too. I could see the longing and want an Cas's face I didn't want Dean to not love his angel so I did the only think I could think of.

I turned to Dean as he finished my song and I said in a whisper "Dean kill me. I'm no good to you like this. Be with Cas he deserves you I don't. I'm nothing but a demon now If it was anyone else you would have killed them by now. Please Dean I'm begging you I don't want to be like this."

Dean looked and me, he saw a flicker of me inside the demon he knew it was me begging him.

**Then the Demon took over "Yeah Dean kill her she wants to die. She's nothing to you, you love the angel she's just in the way. You could make this so easy by just killing her. You don't want her Dean" he laughs a pitiful laugh.**

Dean grabbed the last needle from Sam and jabbed it in my arm.

Dean said "Y/N your wrong I do want you I always have. Your my family. Don't ever think I don't want you. Your everything to me, Sam and Cas. Please baby come back to us?"

He then gently lend down while pulling my head upwards and he gently grabbed the back of my neck and he licked his lips to moist them. He pressed his lips to mine it was softly and gentle. His lips were soft against my dry chapped one's he licked them to moist them before nudging his tongue against my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I opened willingly and he deepen the kiss. It was everything I had ever wanted and expected from Dean as our tongues fighting for dominance as Dean's won easily. He finally pulled away both grasping for air. It was the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced as I chased his lips for more.

He smiled and looked me in the eyes and said "I love you baby. Do you hear me I love you."

He let go as I passed out. Dean was holding his breath as they all waited to see if it worked. If I came back as me or remained a demon we will have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how shall I end this shall I let Dean end up with the reader or Cas or something else? What do you think? All comments are welcomed?


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean will have to choose between the Reader or Cas? or could he have them both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is kissing and fluff and fun and humour.
> 
> Warning there are two sex scenes and wings are involved. They are very graphic sex scenes and a threesome if you don't want to read them please don't.
> 
> Dean makes his choice.
> 
> I need to thank fromacloset for her help with the sex scene and editing of those scenes. Miss_Hush for the idea of a wing kink. It helped me actually to write the scene.

**He let go as I passed out. Dean was holding his breath as they all waited to see if it worked. If I came back as me or remained a demon we will have to wait and see.**

 

I whispered Dean. He just heard me.

"Y/N?"

I looked up and my eyes were black but slowly changed to my eye colour.

"Welcome back baby."

Sam splashed some holy water on me to make sure I was me again. When nothing happened he smiled.

He said, "Welcome back Y/N."

Gabe said, "I will come back later Moose" and then disappeared.

I looked at Cas he gave me a weak smile but his ocean blue eyes looked sad.

Dean untied me and carried me to my room where he gently laid me down on my bed.

I said, "Dean I'm a little hungry can you please make me something?"

He smiled and said, "Sure Baby" and gave me a quick kiss.

He left and Sam and Cas came in.

Sam said, "You look like hell Y/N."

"Gee thanks Sam."

"Where's Dean?"

"He's making me something to eat."

Sam noticed me looking at Cas and knew I wanted to talk to him.

"I will go help him. How about I make you some hot chocolate you like?"

"That will be great thanks Sam."

He also gave me a quick kiss on the head before he left.

I was still looking at Cas when I said, "Cas, I need to ask you something?"

"Ok, course Y/N."

"Cas has the demon gone for good? Can it come back Cas? I don't want to hurt Dean and Sam anymore."

"I will have to touch you to find out. Is that alright?"

"Please Cas I need to know?"

He shook his head in understanding and move to sit next to me. He put two fingers to my forehead and searched my soul to see if the demon still had any claim on me.

"Y/N I can't see any sign of the demon. All I can see is you're very bright soul it's almost as bright as Dean's."

"Thank you Cas. You love Dean, don't you? But you still let him save me, Why?"

Cas sighed as he had adopted quiet a few human traits while being here on Earth.

He started by saying, "Y/N you have to understand what Dean and I share. It's more than love, it's a profound bound, it transcends the confides of love and  human emotions. Dean was in so much pain that you were a demon and he was scared he was going to lose you. I felt his pain every bit even when he was being tortured by Marcus. I felt his love for you and his love for me.

I knew you needed Dean more than me and his love was deep enough to bring you back, from the brink of being lost forever. Dean had to believe and see it for himself. When I just looked into your soul I saw the bond you will have with Dean. It's strong and nothing will break it. Dean and I will have our time when he is ready for my love.

At the moment he's in love with you. So he pushes his feelings for me deep down in his soul. I love him more than my own life which I have given to him on more than one occasion. He is still trying to work through all his feelings for me and you. This hard for him as he finds it hard to express himself fully."

"Cas you should tell Dean how you feel and let him decide what and who he wants?"

"I can't Y/N"

"You have to tell him Cas, when he comes back."

Dean said as he walked in "tell who what?"

Cas looked down and blushed.

I said, "It's nothing maybe later."

I looked at Cas giving him a warning to tell him. Dean absolutely oblivious to the look passed between Cas and myself walked over and placed the plate down.

He said, "Here you go beautiful."

Sam gave me the hot chocolate so we could be alone for awhile as he walks out to his room.

I said, "Thanks" and put the plate and drink on the night stand.

Dean said, "Everything alright baby?"

"Yes everything's fine. You and Cas need to talk?"

"We can later. Eat something baby you look exhausted."

"I will but you and Cas need to talk promise me Dean?"

"Ok baby, I'll go get Sam and he can sit with you while Cas and I talk."

"Thank you Dean."

 

He walked out and you could hear him talking with Sam telling him he needs to sit with me and make sure I eat something. I smiled to  know he cares and worries about me.

Sam said, "Where you going Dean?"

"Y/N wants me to talk to Cas."

Sam raised his eyebrows in understanding.

"Dean do you.........?"

Dean cuts him off "no"

Sam followed Dean back into my room he was smiling when he walked in. Dean had a somber look on his face. He gave me a kiss on the lips and left with Cas in tow. They walked to Dean's room and shut the door for privacy.

Dean said, "Cas I'm not sure....?"

Cas cut off Dean and said, "It's ok Dean we don't need to talk about this. If you're not ready."

Dean said, "Fuck Cas we been dancing around this for years. You'll think we could tell each other how we feel?"

Cas looked at Dean their eyes locked, like they have so many unwanted moments before. They would look at each other longer than necessary just lingering. Dean would lick his lips and Cas would be lost in just looking at him, like he was now.

Next minute Cas had Dean pin to the wall kissing him hungrily. Dean tensed up and when Cas moved his hand to gently stroke Dean's face and pulled him closer. Dean relaxed in his embrace. Cas smiled as Dean melted into the frenzy kiss. Cas kissed Dean with all the pent up sexual tension he was feeling. Their mouths fighting for dominance as Cas growled. Dean won being more experienced and Cas opened eagerly as their tongues danced and tasted each other.

It was like a wave crashing over the ocean for both of them and they were drowning in one other just for one last kiss. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth and Cas whimpered. Dean was getting lightheaded as Cas was sucking the oxygen from his lungs but he didn't want to break contact with Cas. Cas finally pulled away from Dean's swollen and red lips and his green eyes were lust blown. Cas eyes drifted down and saw Dean was hard in his jeans.

Dean said after sucking in great gulps of air into his lungs.

"Jesus, Cas" when he was finally able to speak.

"What does my father son have to do with this" with his head till. Dean looked at Cas as he said "I learnt that from the pizza man."

"Cas did you just say a joke" as Dean laughed a throaty hoarse laugh. "Yeah you learnt a lot from the pizza man."

"Dean this is hard for me to tell you how I feel. I'm an Angel of the Lord. I have theses incredible enormous feelings for you."

"How long Cas?"

Cas looked down and Dean came over and lifted his chin looking into turbulent ocean blue eyes.

"How long Cas?" he repeated.

Cas cleared his throat as it was getting tight as he said, "since I pulled you out of hell and rebuilt you. I saw the light of your beautiful soul. It wasn't because you were the righteous man and you could stop the apocalypse. It was you alone I saw and the brightness of light in your soul it was strong and pure.

When I became human I really saw your face for the first time and it was beautiful. Your emerald green eyes looking at me with caring and I fell even more deeply in love with you Dean. I was sent here to love you. That was God's plan, that's why I rebelled for you. It was always you Dean."

Dean looked shocked for a moment trying to get his head around what Cas had just told him. 

He said, "Shit Cas"

Cas asked, "Dean how long?"

Dean gave a smirk which turned into a shit eating grin.

"When" he sighed, "I'm not good with all these feelings. I don't like chick flick moments Cas?"

Cas held Dean's face in his hands when he asked Dean again.

Dean replied, "When I was going to say yes to being Michael's vessel and you rebelled for me, and beat the living crap out of me."

Cas looked stunned "That's been what, about 7 years Dean, you've been holding back since then."

"Cas I didn't know how to deal with how I felt, feel. You know I don't deal well with all this" pointing between them.

"Sam said, "You're a emotional cripple Dean."

Dean sort of smile as that would be something Sam would say.

"Cas what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Dean. All I know is I want to be with you and hold you and kiss you" he walked over and kissed Dean passionately.

Dean smiled, "What about Y/N? I love her too Cas."

"Maybe we should talk to her, she was the one who pushed us to talk."

"Ok, let's go."

They walked back to my room. Sam was holding my hand and I was sound asleep.

Sam looked at them as they entered my room and whispered, "how did it go?"

Dean shook his head and said, "Tell you later, we need to talk to Y/N. But I'm not going to wake her up to do it. It can wait till morning."

Sam said, "She ate her sandwich and drank her hot chocolate. She told me she would be willing to give you up Dean, so you and Cas can be together. Y/N said, "She saw the bond when the demon was inside her. She was pushed to the side but the demon showed her." She wasn't angry or shocked she said, "She saw the looks that pass between you and was relieved to know you love Cas." Dean she's really upset by what she said to you when the demon had control. She wants to make it right. Y/N said, "she will leave if she needed too so you could be free to love Cas."

Dean said, "Y/N talked to about this Sammy?"

Sam smiled and replied, "I am her best friend Dean."

 

Then Gabe appeared in the room. He was told to be quiet and he whispered, "How is she?"

Sam said, "She's eaten and fell asleep, she was exhausted."

Gabe looked at Dean and Cas and asked, "How are you Deano and Cassie?"

They both looked at Gabe and in unison said, "Fine."

Sam looked at him and gave him I tell you later look.

Sam said, "Well I'm going to bed. She will sleep until morning I put a sleeping tablet in her hot chocolate."

Dean said, "Sam" with a raised voice.

"She needed to rest and she was worried about what's going to happen so I thought it would help."

Dean said, "Yeah I guess."

Sam got up and he and Gabe left.

Dean stood with Cas both of them looking at me.

Dean said, "I might stay with her tonight Cas."

"Of course Dean. Do you want me to watch over you both."

Dean normally doesn't like Cas to watch over him but tonight he needed Cas to be there.

"Yeah I will like that."

Dean stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and was careful when he climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and soon he was asleep.

Cas watched us sleeping peaceful, as his mind wander to when Dean said he first fell in love with him. When he beat Dean because he was going to say yes to Michael. he remembered Dean being locked in the panic room at Bobby's house. When he opened the door Dean looked straight at him and said, "Not for nothing, Cas, the last person who look at me like that, I got laid." Cas smiled at the memory maybe Dean was trying to tell him then, but he being so new to humans and their emotions he didn't  understand.

The sun was coming Cas always knew as he could feel it in ever fibre of his body, you couldn't see it in the bunker as it had no windows.

I started to stir a few hours later. Dean, Sam and Cas were already up and having breakfast when I walked in. Dean got up and gave me a kiss on the lips.

He asked, "How are you beautiful?"

"I feel like I've been hit be a bus."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess it would feel like that."

I said, "Morning to Sam and Cas."

They said, "Morning."

Dean said, "You want something to eat baby and maybe some pain killers?"

"Hmm bacon and eggs or whatever your having."

"Bacon and eggs coming up."

Sam had left to get some pain killers and placed them in front of me. I smiled a thank you and he kissed the top of my head.

I sat down and Sam gave me a cup of hot chocolate. I sat there quietly drinking it.

Sam said, "I'm going for a run" as to relieve some of the tense in the room.

Dean said, "Ok little bro."

 

It was tense silent as Cas drank his coffee and I was slipping my hot chocolate. Dean was making me bacon and eggs with toast.

I said, “We need to deal with the elephant in the room.”

Dean said, “After breakfast baby.”

I said, “Ok."

Dean placed the bacon, eggs and toast in front of me and we ate in silence. I picked at my food not really wanted it.

I excused myself and said, “I’m going to shower, can we talk after.”

Dean said, "Sure Baby.”

Cas said, “Of course Y/N”

I had just finished getting dressed when Dean knocked on the door with Cas close behind.

“Y/N can we come in?”

I said, “Yes."

“Y/N we need to work out what’s going to happen between you, me and Cas?”

“Dean I’m willing to leave so you can be with Cas? I don’t want to stand in your way. I don’t deserve you Dean I’m broken.”

“Hey, you’re not broken, if anyone is broken it’s me!”

Cas said, “Neither of you are broken. You both have been through a lot in the last few days but you are both still fighting.”

I said, “Yes but what I said, what I did, I could have killed Dean. I cannot forgive myself for that Cas.”

Dean walked over to me and hugged me tight against his strong body. I felt comfort as a tear slipped down my cheek.

“It wasn’t you, it was the demon Y/N. I don’t blame you for any of it.”

“Dean what I said to you and Sam.”

“No, Y/N I don’t blame you. I was a demon once too and I know how it takes over your body, mind and soul. So no I don’t blame you, you have to stop blaming yourself. You didn’t ask Marcus to inject you with the Serum.”

“No, I didn’t, but what we went through, what he did to you and me.”

“Sh! it all over now, your safe, I’m safe.”

I nodded as Dean stroked my hair and my cheek in a soothing manner.

“Y/N you’re free of the demon. It’s never coming back. Marcus is dead I killed him myself. You’re safe here at the bunker no demon can get in here” Cas said.

“I know but the memories are going to come and hit me like a freight train.”

“When they come, we all will help you through them," Dean answered.

“Dean what are we going to do about us” I pointed to Cas, him and myself.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as a frustrated sigh left his lips and said, “All I know is I want you baby and Cas too.”

“Dean I want you too.”

Cas smiled a genuine smile boy did he look good when he smiled.

“Dean what if you can have us both?” with the smile still on his face.

Dean looked at Cas and I said, “How Cas?”

“Dean can love us both Y/N. I can share his love with you. I love you too Y/N, not in the same way I love Dean but love you nonetheless.”

“I love you too and Sam you are my family.”

Cas was still smiling and said, “Yes we are family.”

Dean said “How's this going to work. Cas you have me on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s. While Y/N gets me on Tuesday’s, Thursday’s and Saturday’s and you share me on Sunday’s." With a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Cas answered not realising Dean was being sarcastic “If you want Dean.”

I laughed as I knew what Dean was saying and said, "Let's just see what happens, if we want each other fine and if not that’s fine too.”

Dean said, “Fine. Cas what about you?”

“That's acceptable.”

I smiled and said, “Dean can we do something else?”

“Watcha you have in mind baby?” with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Maybe research for a hunt?”

Dean’s face dropped and he pouted and said, “Ok."

We all walked out of my room and found Sam researching the paper.

I said, “Anything?"

“Nope nothing yet. How did the talk go?”

“Good Dean wants me to stay and doesn’t blame me for what I said and did. I’m sorry Sam if I hurt you too.”

“It's all good I knew it wasn’t you.”

I love you Sam your my best friend.”

“I love you too Y/N.”

I gave him a quick hug and we sat down.

He looked at me and smiled I knew he would always be there for me as I would him. We became ready good friends after I saved Dean’s life on a hunt. It was the first time I had meet the brothers and I was in totally awe of them as hunters. They moved in sequence as they knew each other moves so well. It was a sight to behold and then they included Cas and me into their world and lives. It was the best day of my life as I become part of their family.

Sam said, “Looks all quiet no hunt today so what shall we do?”

“Maybe go out to somewhere. Have some fun maybe laugh a little," I said.

Dean said, “We could go over to the fair that’s in the next town?”

Sam said, “Dude really! A fair Dean?”

I said, “It would be fun and Cas hasn’t been to one.”

Cas said, “I would like to see it.”

So, Dean made the decision to go. “Ok be ready in 10 minutes,” He said.

I said, “Dean thanks.”

He pat me on my shoulder and I went to grab my things.

We arrived at the fair 20 minutes later Dean paid for us all to get in.

He brought some fairy floss and kept getting it on his nose. So I would look and laugh at him.

“What?”

Cas said, “It seems you have some fairy floss on your nose Dean.”

I said, “He looks adorable” as I so wanted to lick it off his nose.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off.

We did the whole shot them and win games and I bet Dean a few times. Sam was enjoying watching how carefree Dean was and he was laughing and having fun. Dean never lets his guard down ever and here he was smiling and enjoying himself. Sam thinks it has a lot to do with me and Cas being there too.

Cas was smiling too as he watched the contest between Dean and myself. When I win, I would call Dean a losechester and Sam had laughed so hard he had tears flowing from his eyes.

Dean would pout and then smile he knew he was enjoying himself and it was the first time he felt free to be himself and not the hunter.

I looked at Dean and saw his pout as my face had a huge smile on it. I walked over and kissed him to make him feel better. He gave me a shit eating grin in reply. We had been at the fair for most of the day and I had avoided the rides until now.

Sam said, “Let's go on the rides.”

I said, “I’m not sure Sam.”

He laughed and said, “You scared.”

I gave a half smile and Dean said, “You are aren’t you?”

“I had a bad experience on a ride once and I never like them after that.”

Dean said, “Looks like with we have to change your mind” we an eyebrow raised.

I blushed as I knew what he was implying.

We went on the horror house ride where it takes you through the house on a boat. I was on the boat with Dean as it only fit two people. Sam and Cas were behind us.

I was holding on tight when Dean said, “Hey you’re a big bad ass hunter and your scared of a ride.”

I nodded and he grinned at me. It was all I needed I lent up and kissed him on the lips. It was gentle at first and it became more heated. He licked his tongue over my lips and I opened and allow him to kiss me deeply. It was exciting as his moved me to sit on his lap as he deepen the kiss more. Our tongues were doing a mating game off their own. He pulled away and said, “want you.”

“Have me.”

He unbuttoned my shirt and dipped his head to my neck and kissed along the neck and found my sweet spot and I moaned his name Dean. He sucked and nipped gently at the spot.

I said, “More Dean Please.”

He moved his head until he was levelled with my breast as he kissed me. He threw my bra and gently bit the nipple. I was mewling and pushed his head to the other one. He looked up and said, “impatient much.”

“Dean need more.”

I could feel him growing in his jeans as they tighten over his erection. He moved his hand down and undid my jeans and zipper as he put his callous hand down my panties.

He found my folds and gently rubbed my clit. “Dean” I moaned.

“Baby you look so hot right now.”

“More Dean please” I begged.

He added a finger in my slit and gently moved it in an out.

“Wow baby your really wet. You want me to stick my big fat cock in your tight wet little puss.”

“Please Dean need you.”

“Gonna make you cum first Baby.”

He worked in two more fingers and he was hitting my sweet spot he knew I was getting I close as I started to clench around his fingers.

“Dean I’m gonna…...?’

Dean whispered, “Cum for me baby”

I screamed my release as I squirted in his hand. He smile as I flopped down like a rag doll. I just had the best orgasm.

He had pulled my pants down more and they were around my ankles. He released his throbbing member from his jeans and stroked himself.

“You ready for me Baby” as he slipped on a condom.

“Dean”

He pushed into me it was like I was in Heaven he filled me up and stretched me perfectly.

“Baby your tight and wet. You like my cock don't you?”

“Mm" as I pulled him down for a kiss.

He moved slowly at first and then I was begging for more and harder as he snapped his waist to push harder.

“Dean I gonna cum."

“Hold on baby I’m almost there.”

Dean felt his balls tighten and knew he was about to cum too.

“Now baby cum with me.”

We screamed each other’s names as we cum together. We both were heaving in lung full of air.

I was still riding my high as Dean was still pumping me through the orgasm until he finally pulled out.

I whimpered with the lost. He covered me with his body to keep me warm as our bodies cooled for our love making.

Then we just held each other we didn’t say anything there was no need. We finally had to get dressed as Dean helped me pull my clothes up. Dean had pulled the condom off and wrapped in a bag to throw away as we get off the boat. He kissed me and smiled as we pulled into the dock for the next people. He looked at me and I looked content and happy. For a long time he was happy too.

We waited for Sam and Cas, I was lending on Dean’s shoulder and dozing when they found us.

Dean said, “Baby wake up Sam and Cas are here.”

Sam said, “Did you enjoy the ride Y/N?”

I blushed and said, “Yep Dean made me see them in a whole new way.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he knew what had happen on the ride. As he gave Dean a fuck off face.

Cas also knew what happened but he wasn’t angry, he was happy.

Cas said, “What ride now Y/N?”

I said, “Getting hungry want to eat first?”

Dean said, “Yes I’m hungry too.”

Sam agreed and they went in search for food.

When they had eaten, they went on the mad mouse it was probably not a good idea to eat first.

I got off and threw up and Dean laughed at me. Then he threw up a few minutes later.

Sam and Cas laughed as we couldn’t keep from throwing up.

Dean said, “Bitch”

Sam said, “Jerk" and gave him one of his fuck off faces it was epic.

“I think I don’t want to go on any more rides.”

Dean said, “Don't poop out on us now Y/N?”

Sam said, “How about something gentle?’

“Like what?”

"How about the Fairest wheel? It’s nice and gentle. Guarantee you won’t be sick after.”

I shook my head and we all headed to the Fairest wheel.

Sam was right it was nice and I relaxed that much I felt asleep again.

Dean carried me back to the car and he drove us back to the bunker. It was getting late. Dean carried me into my room. Time passed and I slept for a few hours as I was still tired after what the demon and Marcus had done to me and going to the fair.

I woke and I looked at the clock it was later in the night. So I walked out of my room and went looking for Dean, Sam and Cas. Sam was researching the internet looking for a hunt. Dean and Cas were talking softly and Dean laughed at something, Cas didn’t have a clue on. He had a deep throaty laugh and he looked so at peace at this moment.

I hadn’t realise how much this had affected him and now watching him with Cas. I all hit home and I couldn’t breathe. No one had noticed me until I was grasping for air.

Dean came running over, “Y/N what’s wrong?” with Sam close behind him. They both held my arms as I struggled to breath.

Cas looked and touched my head to calm my anxiety until my breathing was back to normal.

I said, “Thnaks Cas”

He smiled and said, “Your welcome Y/N”

Dean said, “What happened?”

I said, “I guess it caught up with me. I’m fine now really.”

Dean looked a little hesitant but let go of me as did Sam.

Sam said, “You've been through a lot Y/N. It will take some time to heal your mind.”

I smiled and said, “I’m lucky I have you all here for support.”

Dean said, “We will always be here for you, your family. We all love you.”

I smiled and gave Dean a hug and whispered, “I love you.”

He smiled and said, “How about we watch a movie? How about the Star Wars Original trilogy” as he knew I loved Star Wars.

I said, “Sure why not.”

Dean said, “you in Sammy and Cas?”

He smiled as he knew Dean only put Star Wars to distracted me.

Sam said,  “Ok I will make the popcorn.”

Cas said, “Yes Dean I will like to watch Star Wars.”

I said, “Yeah and don’t forget the ice cream Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he knew I loved ice cream while watching Star Wars.

Sam said, “Sam” with a grin.

Dean got the movie set up and I sat down on the lounge and curled into a blanket.

Dean sat next to me and Sam came and sat on the other side. Cas was sitting in the chair next to Dean. Handed some popcorn to Dean and a bottle of beer.  He put his on the floor and gave some to Cas.

He handed me my double chip fudge cookie dough ice cream with a spoon. I put the spoon into the ice cream as I put the first spoonful in my mouth and I hummed with each lick and mouthful. Dean looked at me and I saw the lust in his eyes.

Sam looked at me too and laughed.

He said, “That good huh Y/N?”

“Yep it’s better than sex,” looking at Dean with a playful smile on my face.

Dean said, “That's  done it?”

I looked innocently at Dean and winked at Cas who was smiling.

Sam said, “What Dean?” all innocent he knew what I was doing.

Dean gave his best shit eating grin and said, “I saw ice cream all over her body and me licking it off.”

Sam said, “Too much information Dean.”

“You asked Samantha.”

“Jerk” he said with his best fuck off face to date.

“Bitch” came Dean’s reply.

I had to laugh “really Dean , then what will you do?”

He shifted uncomfortable next to me in his seat. I could see the tightness in his jeans.

Sam said, “Stop encouraging him Y/N.”

I smiled sweetly at Sam and whispered in Dean’s ear “I can feel you tongue on my body licking and sucking” and I moved my hand over my breast.

Dean growled with frustration and I couldn’t help but laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas looked on helpless not knowing what was happening.

We were above half way through the first movie and I yawned making out I was tired again.

“I’m tired” as I got up and took the ice cream with me and gave Dean a wink for good measure.

He was still trying to control his lust and the tightening in his jeans. He was taking deep breaths to settle his raging lust.

I got up and moved towards my room and Sam watched the way I was looking at Dean with lust. Like I was a cage animal ready to pounce on my prey. The way I walked with a seductive sway in my hips.

Dean said, “I’m tired too. I might hit the hay.”

“Sam said, “Dean we are only half way through the movie, it’s still early.”

Dean said, “What can I say, I’m tired” and yawned for good measure as Cas looked at him.

“Fine I’m going to a bar, you gonna come with Dean, Cas?”

“Nah I’m really tired Sammy. I just want to sleep.”

Sam rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night as he knew Dean was going to have sex with me.

“Cas you in?” Sam asked.

“Sorry Sam.”

“Ok fine, I’m going to call Gabe to meet me at the bar but I’m taking the impala?”

Dean looked as he try to register the words “fine just don’t hurt my baby.”

Sam noticed Dean was focused elsewhere and got up and left before Dean realises he was taking the impala.

Cas turned after Sam left “Dean are you and Y/N going to have sex?”

“That's the plan.”

“Dean can I show you something first?”

Dean looked and waited patiently for Cas. Then all of a sudden the room was full with two very large black wings.

Dean was in awe of them like he was the first time he saw them.

“Cas, how come I can see your wings? Why now Cas?”

“It’s because we have a profound bond and I love you. Y/N is connected to you so I want Y/N to see them too.”

“Why?”

“I want to…..? he paused and blushed “I want both of you to touch them.”

“Oh. I’ll go get Y/N.”

Dean run to my room like the devil himself was chasing him. I was lying on my bed with only a T-shirt and some daisy dukes shorts on.

Dean looked at me, I was still eating the ice cream which had melted somewhat in the meantime.

“Fuck you look hot right now but I need to come with me, bring the ice cream.”

“What Dean, what’s wrong?”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor. I stopped at the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer. Dean waited impatiently for me to come back. He literal dragged me to where Cas was. He had turned me so I couldn’t see Cas.

“Ready Baby?”

“What for?”

Dean turned me and I stood there with my mouth open in complete and utter awe of Cas’s wings. They were enormous and very black. They looked soft and heavy. He pulled them out to their full width and they took most of the room. They were a vision to see.

I said, “Wow, Cas they are beautiful and amazing. Are they heavy Cas? They are always black? Can I touch them?” I just rabbled on about his wings. Dean laughed at me and Cas was preening with all the compliments I was giving him.

Cas smiled a breath taken smile it also knocked off my feet. He really did look amazing when he smiled.

“Thank you, Y/N, no they are no heavy but now you can see them they feel lighter. They been black since I pulled Dean out of hell. Yes, you can both touch them please.”

I walked over and gave Cas a grin. I was going to touch an angel and his wings this is really becoming too much. Then the thought occurred to me why could I see them?

“Cas” I said, “Why can I see your wings?”

He laughed a soft laugh and I said, “What?”

“Dean asked the same thing as he hasn’t seen them since I meet him in the barn. It’s because of my love and our profound bond for Dean and your love for Dean, we are both connected to Dean so you can see my wings.”

“So, if I didn’t love Dean I wouldn’t be able to see them?”

“Correct.”

Dean smiled and gave me a quick kiss. Then we moved to a wing each as I gently run my fingers through Cas’s wing. He twitched and shivered just a little I looked but his eyes were closed and his face showed pleasure.

I gently stroked his feathers and he let a moan slip passed his lips. Dean was moving his hand down the length of Cas’s wing and Cas’s moans grew. We both knew as we looked at each other Cas was enjoying this and was lost in the sensation of his wings being touched.

They gently fluttered before curling slightly inward as Dean and I was pushed closer to Cas.

We continued our stroking and rubbing as Cas was lost in our hands moving on them. He brought us together and Dean and I were only inches from each other.

Dean kissed me on the lips and his tongue danced with mine. He hum as he could taste the ice cream in my mouth and he appreciated the taste.

“Taste nice baby.”

Cas turned Dean and pulled him into a kiss, it was heated and hot as fuck.

I was moaning watching them kissing as I attacked Dean’s neck with kisses and bites. I travelled over his pulse point and he moaned into Cas’s mouth as I sucked a mark onto his skin.

Our hands were gripping Cas’s wings but Cas was too far gone to worry about any pain. If he was in any. He moaned in pleasure pain, he felt in his wings and kissing Dean.

I said, “Dean want you now?”

He pulled away from Cas’s mouth and looked at me and then at Cas.

“I want you both," Dean said.

Cas growled as he let his wings flutter out so we could move to Dean’s room as he had the bigger bed.

Dean was attacking me as soon as we entered he was ripping at my clothes in a frenzy to get them off. He looked at me and saw I was naked under my T-shirt with his lust blown eyes and he smiled.

I blushed as he then kissed me and worked his way down my body kissing my pulse point and gave me his mark. Then he moved to my breast where he laved the nipple licking and sucking until it was hard as he squeezed my other breast. I was moaning his name as Cas worked to undress them both.

Cas pulled Dean t-shirt over his head as he pulled away from me briefly. I looked at them and they were both naked from the top up. They both had their jeans on and I still had my daisy dukes on.

Cas looked absolutely gorgeous with just his wings behind him and no shirt. His eyes were dark with lust, want and lost in his desire to fuck Dean.

Dean turned when he saw me look.

“Fuck Cas you’re beautiful.”

“So are you Dean.”

Cas bent down and ripped open Dean’s jeans and he put his hand to stop him.

Cas looked at Dean but he stopped.

“Dean don’t you want me to fuck you?”

Dean smiled and said, “Yes, I’m really tight in there and it hurts so I will do it” Cas looked at then it dawned on him in understanding.

Cas looked down and saw that Dean’s jeans were stretched tight over his erection.

He shook his head and let Dean do the button and zipper. As he slowly pulled them down with his boxers joining his jeans. He threw them on the floor with the pile of clothes already there.

Cas and I both looked at Dean he was incredible as his shoulders ripped and stretched. He was the most gorgeous guy I have even seen. His erection standing tall and proud and leaking pre-cum. I was looking as Cas moved down Dean’s body and took his cock in his mouth as he licked the slit and pre-cum off.

“Mm taste nice Dean,” and then he was bobbing up and down on his erection. He did it for a few minutes when Dean told him to stop. Otherwise it would be over before he gets inside of me.

Cas pulled off with a pop. Dean turned to me and removed the rest of my clothes as his hand glided down my body till he came to my core. He gently pressed a finger in my clit.

“Wow baby, already wet with want” and I moaned as he rubbed me.

“Dean!” I said, he kissed me, backing me up until we fell on the bed. I laid down as Dean hovered between my legs.

He opened my folds and licked up my clit as a shiver ran through my body. Then I felt Cas’s wing hover over both of us. It was a small caress but boy it felt awesome as I grabbed a hand full of his wing and held tight. Cas moaned as I connected with his wing.

Dean was licking and sucking my clit. I was a mess as he added a finger and moved it until he found my sweet spot and I cried out his name. Then he added another until I was panting and sweating waiting for my release.

Cas was bend behind Dean as Dean’s pretty ass was in the air as Cas grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. As Dean worked on me Cas worked on him. He pushed one finger into Dean’s hole passing the rim as Dean hissed with the intrusion. Dean felt a slight burn as Cas pushed further into him. Then he stretched him open. Then Cas added another finger and zig zag Dean open more as Cas hit Dean’s prostrate and he moaned on my clit. Then Cas added another until Dean was opened enough. His cock was hard and throbbing and leaking pre-cum.

I said, “Dean I’m gonna.”

Dean kept going until I tightened on his fingers and screamed his name as I orgasm as he continued to work me through it.

Dean was very hard and need his release soon.

“Baby I need to be in you now” as he rolled on a condom.

“Dean.”

As Dean pushed into me, Cas had also put on a condom and pushed into Dean. He stopped in me for a few seconds as he was adjusting to Cas inside him.

“Cas," he choked out.

Cas kissed his neck and moved slowly as he inched a bit more of his cock inside Dean until he was fully sated.

Dean said, “Fuck Cas that feels good” who would have thought Dean would enjoy having a man, having sex with him.

Then Cas pulled out and slammed back into Dean, following Cas’s movements Dean pulled out of me as they both slammed into me. It was fucking incredible as it felt like both of them were fucking me.

Cas’s wings covered us up as my hand was gripping the sheet and I was holding Dean’s hand with the other one. Dean had hold of one of Cas’s wings while the other wing swept over us as he slammed into us.

“Dean I’m close”

“Me too baby”

Then Cas touched both of us and we both screamed each other’s names as a mind-blowing orgasm ripped through us both as Dean spilled into the condom. He was still moving when we heard Cas whimper with his own release as he called Dean’s name. Dean flopped down on top of me like a spineless jelly fish. I took his weight as we were both panting and sweating from our release.

Cas had his wings resting over us too as they looked heavy on him. He rolled Dean to the side of me and he laid behind Dean.

Dean said, “Cas did you…...?”

Cas smiled and said, “Yes Dean I used a bit of my grace to heighten both of your pleasure.”

“Cas that was incredible. I’ve never had or felt an orgasm like that before. It was mind blowing.”

“My grace would have made it 100x times more powerful than a normal one.”

Dean said, “Thanks Cas”. “Cas” he turned sleepy towards him. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dean.”

“Dean I love you too.”

“I know baby, I love you too,” it has taken Dean a long time to say those three words to anyone, other than Sammy and his Mum. Now he was telling both Cas and I that he loves us and we all feel content and at peace with each other. I knew the nightmares will come for Dean and myself but until then we were happy and content.

We all curled up together as Cas’s wing was still covering us. I felt safe, comfortable and most of all content with where I am at this moment. I knew without a doubt that Dean would love us both. We will probably have more sessions like this in the future. I’m all for it if it brings the three of us together as a whole. There was no jealousy between us only love and devotion. Life was looking good and I feel amazing as I felt asleep wrapped in Dean’s arms. Dreaming of the future we all had together.

Sam walked in and heard the bunker was quiet as he checked my room. We were not there so he checked Dean’s he opened the door quietly and he saw Cas, Dean and myself lying on the bed. He also saw Cas’s wings covering us. The room smelt like sex but he smiled as his brother finally worked it out. He shut the door and smiled all the way to his room.

Where he called Gabe and he smiled as Gabe appeared.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it? If you would like me to continue the story please leave me a comment. I could do something on Gabe and Sam. Or how Dean, Cas and the reader getting along with the new arrangement.  
> Thank you for reading my story.  
> If you liked this please read When Dreams do come true. Please read warnings.


	5. Sam and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what happened after Sam called Gabriel after finding Dean, the Reader and Cas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Sam and Gabriel. Sam finds out how much Gabe loves his without words. Does Gabe tell Sam he loves him or does Sam tell Gabe? 
> 
> There is a sex scene and wing kink in this chapter as well. I'm not very good with sex scenes and Sam as I'm a Dean girl but I hope you like it.
> 
> So please if you do not wish to read it please don't.
> 
> Thanks to Miss_Hush again for encouraging me to write more chapters. I had only orirgnal planned for four chapters to this story. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter?

Sam had called Gabe and he appeared a few moments later.

He looked at Sam and said "what's wrong Sammich?"

"Gabe can I see your wings?"

"That's very personal for an angel to do. Why?"

"Cas showed Dean and Y/N his wings and I just thought if he loves Dean that much to show Y/N too. Uh maybe you love me that much too?"

Gabe looked at the big moose and smirked.

Sam saw the smirk and said "don't worry about it Gabe. I know you don't love me as much as Cas loves Dean."

Then there was a bright light and Gabriel's wings appeared. His were much bigger and golden like the colour of his eyes. Sam looked at them and he turned and saw he had four wings, two larger ones and two smaller ones. They were incredible in their size alone. 

Sam looked in amazement and awe of his boyfriends wings.

Gabriel waited patiently for Sam to touch them. 

"Moose you can touch them if you want. Be warned to is very sensual thing for us to have our wings touch."

Sam nodded and moved to one of the bigger ones. He ran his hand over Gabe's wings and Gabe started moaning. Sam looked at Gabe and saw he was enjoying this. His other wings all twitch in appreciation of his touch. Gabe had closed his eyes as Sam explored each wing.

Gabe was moaning and saying "more Sammich more."

Sam moved to the front of Gabe and kissed him. It was a slow kiss to begin with then it became more heated. They forced their tongues in each other's mouth's as if they were trying to get inside the other one. Either of them were being gentle with the other and Sam was loving it.

Sam pulled away and looked into Gabriel's golden eyes. He was so much shorter than Sam but Sam didn't care. Sam loved the trickster of an angel.

Sam said "Gabe" that all he needed to say. Gabriel was attacking Sam's mouth again as Sam gripped Gabe's wing. He held them that tight that Gabe thought he might break them. Sam ease his hold when Gabe made a pained sound in the back of his throat.

Sam was panting when they pulled away this time.

"Wow Gabe"

Gabriel smiled and said " Sam do you want more?"

Sam looked at Gabriel for the upteenth time since he arrived. He has the most incredible coloured eyes Sam thought.

Gabe snapped Sam back "Sam do you want more?"

It just register with Sam that a Gabe called him Sam it's usually Sammich or moose.

Sam said " what! Gabe?"

For the third time and with an eye roll "do you want more Sam?"

Sam said "Gabe I'm not sure. Can I explore your wings more. Hang on you showed me your wings. Do you love me Gabriel?"

"what can I say. You're grown on me." he avoided saying those three words as he knew if he did it would change everything. It would change his and Sam's lives forever.

Sam looked Gabe straight in the eyes and knew he was right.

"Gabe can I touch your wings again?

Gabe nodded his head in approval.

Sam was stroking one of his smaller wings when a golden feather fell out in his hand. He looked at it as it looked like gold, it was smooth and soft. The feather in his hand was warm and light. He wanted to give it back to Gabe but he couldn't seem to make himself, so he put in on the desk behind him for now.

Gabe was waiting for his exploring to continue and when his hand touched him a shiver ran through his spine. 

"Sam want more" he moaned incoherently.

Sam smiled as he rubbed his wings. Then Sam kissed Gabe's neck just above his wings and turned him around and savagely mark Gabe's neck with kisses and bites.

Gabe was moaning and reach down to undo Sam jeans and slipped his hand in Sam erection was growing as he moaning Gabe's name.

Gabe pulled Sam's jeans down to release his growing erection. Then Gabe when down on his knees and took Sam into his mouth. Gabe found it hard to fit all of Sam in his mouth as Sam's cock was huge. He tried to get as much in as he can, he bopped up and down, sucking and licking Sam's erection until Sam was aching with release.

Gabe pulled off and turned Sam and bent him over so he could get to his hole. Gabe made some lube appear and a condom as he worked Sam open. 

He lubed Sam's hole and a finger as he gently pushed pass the muscle of his ass. He moved it in and out as he himself were finding his clothes tight so he snapped his fingers and they both were naked.

Sam was moaning "more Gabe please more"

Gabe smiled as he added another finger and scissor them to open Sam up to take his cock.

Gabe turned Sam's head and kissed him deeply. He stopped as Sam gaze with want and lust. His eyes were blown all you could see is the black of his pupil. 

Gabe said "Sam you sure you want this. You want my cock inside you?"

Sam smiled a dazzling smile and said "yes I do."

Gabe returned the smile and added another finger as Sam moaned louder every time Gabe hit his sweet spot inside of him. Sam could feel his orgasm building inside him.

"Gabe needed you, inside me now" he begged.

Gabe turned and saw his feather lying on the table as he picked it up ran it on the inside of Sam's thigh as Sam whimpered for release.

Gabe moved his wings so they were caressing Sam's body while he tortured him with his feather.

"please Gabe won't last much longer " he panted.

Gabe slipped on the condom and pushed into Sam. Sam felt a slight burn from his entry but was so lost in pleasure it didn't seem to matter.

Gabe pulled out and pushed but in making sure he hit his sweet spot each time. Sam's erection was leaking pre-cum everywhere.

Gabe was pushing and pounded Sam hard when Sam cried out "Gabe I'm close"

Gabe gripped Sam's erection and jerked it a few times as Sam screams Gabe's name as his orgasm rips through him. Sam collapses on the bed as Gabe still pounding him.

Gabe whimpers out Sam's name as his finds his release a few moments later. Gabe flops on top of Sam both just catching their breath as he pulls his now limp cock for Sam's willing body. He pulls the condom off and throws it in the bin.

Gabe rolls off Sam and wrapped the big moose in his arms being careful not to crush his wings.

Sam hummed in contentment as he felt asleep in Gabe's arms. Gabe stroked Sam's damp hair from his face and kissed his lips. 

Gabe then confessed his love for Sam.

"I love you Sam."

Sam mumbled sleepily  "I love you too Gabe."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to leave the fiction on this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading it.   
> Secretfurrydragon.


End file.
